


Petrafied: A Spider-Verse Story

by salixc



Category: Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018), Spider-Woman (Comic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25793188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salixc/pseuds/salixc
Summary: Petra Parker, the one and only Spider-Woman and 23 year old College student, is struggling to keep her studies and heroine work in balance. When greeted with a once in a lifetime opportunity of working alongside her crush and nemesis, Olivia Octavius, Petra's plans of an early retirement come sooner than expected.
Relationships: Olivia Octavius/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter One: Strange Happenings

My name is Petra Parker. I'm 23 years old and in my last year of University at Empire State, New York. I work part time at the Daily Bugle taking pictures, whilst helping my uncle run his soup kitchen.  
And I'm Spider-Woman. 

"Parker. Parker!" My professor's voice wakes me from my mid-class sleep. The sleep in my eyes vanishes the second I snap back to reality.  
"Yes! Sorry, I'm awake." Everyone is looking at me. An awkward smile returns their disapproving stares.  
"Stay behind after this class for a word." Her eyes almost frown at me. I nod, and the class continues. Harriet shakes her head.

"I know you have this job at the newspaper company and all, but you really can't be sleeping in my lessons. Have a coffee or something before class next time, alright?" Ms. Shallot sighs.  
"I will. It won't happen again, miss, you have my word." I start to walk away, but she stops me.  
"You've got to try harder, Parker. I mean it. Half of the time, you're not even at class, and when you are, you're asleep." Her tone is serious.  
"Yeah, I'll try."  
"Seriously. You've got potential, kid, you've got to commit, and you'll get places." Shallot's pleading eyebrows are telling enough.  
"Okay, miss. I've got the point." I turn and head out of the classroom. 

As I walk down the hall to the cafeteria, I think about last night. Another run-in with Goblin. Third night this week, something's up, she's planning something. That has to be the case, I hope, otherwise I'm wasting my energy when I could be spying on Doc or something.

Harriet waves to me in the canteen and I sit with her. MJ and Gabe are at the table already.  
"Hey, sleepyhead." Harriet makes space for me on the bench.  
"You fell asleep again?" MJ asks, his hands cupping what I think are instant noodles.  
"No big deal, guys. Just had a long shift at Ben's soup kitchen last night." Harriet rolls her eyes, as she knows where I really was. Gabe laughs.  
"Don't blame you, Petra, Shallot's classes makes everyone want to sleep." MJ elbows Gabe, and Harriet puts her arm around my waist. 

"You wanna hang out with us tonight? We're studying together." Harriet asks, encouraging MJ and Gabe to speak up. MJ shrugs, a noodle hanging out of his mouth.  
"If she doesn't want to come or can't, we can't make her." Gabe says, judging MJ for his lack of table manners.  
"Can't. I have plans." Harriet's hand moves away from my waist. She sighs.  
"Well, I hope we can all study together soon. We miss hanging out with you, girl." She pats me on the back. 

On the way to the library after we've finished eating, I can feel that something is wrong. Turning around, I see that Norma Osborn, Harriet's mother and the one and only Green Goblin, is standing in the lobby. I nudge Harriet and signal for her to turn around.

Harriet looks over her shoulder and looks back at me. She pulls me to the side and we hide behind a wall.  
"I don't know why she's here." She folds her arms.  
"She didn't mention anything? So she's here and even you don't know why?" Goblin is up to something! What is it, though?  
"Calm down, webhead. I'm sure we'll know sooner rather than later. Can we just get to class now?" I sigh.  
"Yeah. My bad." Harriet walks off. I look back, worried about Norma's intentions.

Gabe throws a crumpled up piece of paper at me. MJ laughs.  
"Why so glum, chum?" Gabe tilts his head and frowns. MJ shoves his elbow off the table and Gabe's chin hits the wood. He hits MJ in return, and I laugh a little.  
"Dunno, just thinking of what I've gotta do tonight."  
"What is it this time? Daily Bugle, or soup kitchen?" Harriet chimes in, opening her laptop.  
"Daily Bugle. I need to get more high quality pictures of Spidey." Harriet nods, almost sarcastically, and focuses on her screen. 

"Wow. Imagine being able to get that close to Spider-Woman. How do you do it, with like, camera traps?" MJ leans forward. Gabe rolls his eyes.  
"Yeah, pretty much. Sometimes she lets me takes pictures of her if I ask nicely. Gotta treat her with respect, y'know? She might be superhuman, but she's still human."

Gabe snorts. MJ, almost bewildered by my words, smiles.  
"Such a wordsmith, Petra. Wow." He says, turning to and hitting Gabe with the back of his hand.  
"Yeah. Real poet." Harriet's eyes, wide, move from her laptop to under the table. I check my phone and see an email that reads: 'Check when alone. ur welcome.' I smile at Harriet and stand, picking up my bag."Well, gentlemen and lady, it's been a pleasure. I will see you in class."  
"This early?" Gabe asks, almost annoyed.  
"Yeah. I gotta, um, freshen up." 

Gotta read the email. Find an empty room, maybe? So many thoughts cloud my mind, I don't even know where to go besides class right now. Back to the library, to deal with everyone's judgemets on what I do after class? No thanks. To class, I suppose.

"Petra Parker. You're good friends with Harriet, aren't you?" A familiar but unwanted voice stops me in my tracks. I snap out of my haze and see Norma Osborn standing in front of me, a security man on her left.  
"Yeah... you've known me for a while, Ms Osborn." Why me? Why now?  
"I have? Oh, well. My bad for forgetting." Her smile gives off negative intentions.

I purse my lips together and awkwardly nod, trying to muster up a smile.  
"So... what can I do for you?"  
"Nothing in particular right now." Norma adjusts her blazer. "Keep your ears open, though, you might get lucky." She pats me on the shoulder before walking away, followed by her muscle for hire. 

Get lucky? How? This is all vague, and as far as I'm concerned, vague is bad. I head to the next class early, and sit where I usually do. Hopefully this email Harriet sent clears things up a little. Of course, it's a news article from the Daily Bugle. Already annoyed, I read it, and realise that this is not at all a good thing. 'Oscorp proudly announces partnership with Alchemax for a new project.' The title already makes my stomach churn, and I read on. What is this project, why is it happening?

Again, vague. All vague. Wait - Norma's own words - 'A project so important, the whole of New York will benefit from it. We can't say what it is, but rest assured, New Yorkians, this will help everyone.' The WHOLE of New York? A feeling in my stomach tells me Spider-Woman will somehow be involved in all of this. As I scroll towards the end, the picture, and caption, both make me feel sick. 'Olivia Octavius, head scientist at Alchemax, is partnering up with Norma Osborn to lead this project.' Olivia... Octavius... and Norma...? This is the worst thing I've ever read in my life, and I've read the Twilight books.


	2. Scoop

Class ends, and before I know it, I'm sat in my room at the apartment Harriet and I share. Tonight I'll head out in the hopes of seeing just what Olivia and Norma are planning, and if not, I'll keep spying on them until I do, or hope the Daily Bugle scores an interview before it's too late. Screw it, I'll head to the Bugle now, sell my pictures of Spider-Woman, and maybe get an answer out of Jameson or Robertson if I'm lucky enough. Maybe if I turn up as Spider-Woman one of them will tell me, before Jameson throws a stapler at me or something, which would be nice for a change. 

After showering and changing into a casual outfit, I go to leave the apartment, my satchel with some decent pictures of myself in it. Harriet stops me before I get to the door.  
"What? You gonna ask me to stay and study again? Not happening."  
"No. I was gonna wish you good luck, you dork." Harriet gently hits me with a book and walks back into her room. When her door closes, I leave. Our campus is across the road, which is really handy, and it also means that if I enter my room as Spider-Woman, which I normally do at night, I wouldn't be seen by campus security because we don't sleep in the dorms.

The Daily Bugle is quite a walk away, so that means I can think about what I need to do on the way there. First, I need to figure out what's happening with Norma and Olivia. Secondly, I need to try and stop it, and lastly, graduate alive. Graduating in any state would suffice right now, to be honest. Not long to go until I'm out of college as an official Empire State graduate. Yay.

As I walk up to the steps of the Bugle, I notice an expensive looking car parked outside, with what looks like a security guard at the wheel. Strange, couldn't be Jameson's car because she parks round the corner, and Robertson takes the train. I'm sure I'll find out who the mysterious guest is when I get inside.

Outside Jameson's office is Robertson. She's much nicer than Jameson, thank god, and calmer. She smiles and I take a folder out of my satchel, handing it to her as I check my watch. 5:12.   
"Good pictures, but you need to make Spider-Woman seem more evil next time." Robertson laughs. "You'd want to show these to her guest, too, when you see her."  
"Guest?" I ask, and she passes the folder back, and looks to the frosted glass window of the door to Jameson's office. I try and peer in, and when I see a familiar shroud with blonde-ginger hair, I sigh.  
"Norma...?" Robertson nods. She knocks on the door for me, and I turn the handle to go in.

"Parker. You're late." Jameson stands from her desk.  
"By... three minutes. Here are your pictures." I gently throw the folder into the desk. Jameson flicks through the pages and pulls several different faces of varying degrees of anger.   
"These'll do. Next time you need to get her doin' something bad, or, just bein' a menace." Jameson says, shuffling the photos into a pile for tomorrow's paper, the Spider-Woman article, no doubt. Spidey only makes the front page when Jameson thinks she's done something stupid.

"Good thing you're here, actually. Norma here wanted to ask you somethin'." Jameson sits back into her chair. I turn to Norma.  
"I didn't know you worked here. But, you're just the person I'm after, now that I know you take the pictures of Spider-Woman." Before I make a sarcastic comment, I realise this is my chance to partially find out what she's up to. So I nod, and keep my sass to myself.  
"What do you need me to do?" I fold my arms.  
"I'm sure you've read the article regarding my project, yes?" Norma walks over to a window.  
"Yep." Here we go.   
"I'm not going to reveal too much, but I want you, if possible, to talk to Spider-Woman. Maybe tell her Norma has a... request... for her? Spider-Woman helps people, right? She'd help me if you told her?" Jeez, she's not telling anyone anything.

"I'm not sure. We aren't exactly best buds, but I can talk to her for you." Norma smiles and goes to take something out of her blazer pocket.   
"If you manage to really get in under her radar, I can promise you a... payment, a reward, even, if you can convince her that this request is urgent." She pulls out a cheque for $500. That much? Her intentions must be darker than what I originally thought. But that still doesn't explain why she was at Empire State.

"I don't do these things for money, Norma. Sorry. You can't buy Spider-Woman." I reject her 'reward.' Jameson scoffs. Norma looks almost insulted that I declined her offer for cash.   
"Well, aren't you just a... good Samaritan?"  
"I'm not interested in the money or trying to deceive Spider-Woman. I'm just a photographer, and I'll do what I can to talk to her." With that, I leave Jameson's office. I say goodbye to Robertson as I walk out, an anxious cloud hanging over me after that strange interaction. I don't feel any better regarding Norma's intentions, I need to snoop about further if I want to find out what she's planning. And snoop I will.


	3. Snoop

That shitshow of a conversation with Norma didn't clean anything up. It's only made me more conscious about what she thinks of me, and now she knows I have a "connection" to Spider-Woman, which will no doubt put me and, probably Harriet, on her radar. Maybe I should have turned around and walked out after realising she was talking to Jameson and come back later. But I didn't, and now I'd better face the consequences of my actions. With actions that will undoubtedly have more consequences.

I get back to the apartment and take the essentials: Spider-suit, web-shooters, web refills and spare clothes. On my way out I run into Harriet again, and she looks as though she's going to leave to study too.   
"Get anything?"  
"What, from the store... or?" Harriet sighs.   
"No, dumbass. You went to sell some pictures, didn't you?" I double take.  
"How did you know that?"   
"You took your satchel...?" I need to stop being so damn suspicious.  
"Right, yeah. Well, no. Your mother was there, though, and offered me money to get a meeting with Spider-Woman or something."  
"Seriously? Ugh. Sooner or later she's going to get me involved in this mess." Harriet rolls her eyes and opens the door. "Don't do anything too stupid tonight, yeah? Come back in at least one piece for tomorrow." She closes the door after she walks out. She was right, Norma is going to get her involved soon somehow. And now that's put Harriet on my radar. 

I wait a couple of minutes after Harriet leaves to follow suit, heading to the alley I usually go to so I can get changed. No cameras, no people, and it's where I can leave my spare clothes in a web bag. My own little pocket of New York that ensures the safety of both myself and Spider-Woman. 

On the way, I try to both clear my head and formulate ideas on what could be going on with this mess. Norma Osborn, millionaire business owner and potential mayoral candidate, has teamed up with Olivia Octavius, the head scientist at Alchemax and, on the side, Doc Ock. An old enemy of mine. What could they both want with Spider-Woman, and why was Norma at my university? Couldn't of been to visit Harriet, because Harriet normally visits her. It's really confused me, so much so that I've missed the alley and I now have to turn back to reach it. Great start. The sun is starting to set, and I can see the almost fervid orange behind the tall, dark buildings of Manhattan. One of the perks of being Spider-Woman is that I can see both dusk and dawn in ways the average New Yorker could only dream of. Or maybe manage to see if they're an incredibly agile parkour artist or something.

After changing from my normal clothes to my spider suit, I hide the web bag behind an old AC unit and do some stretches. I also make sure my lenses are working correctly and that the webshooters have fluid in them. I keep the spare cartridges in a specifically made small gap between the grips of my sole. My lenses are working fine, their designs based off camera shutters, that I may or may have not stolen from the Bugle's camera store.

Oscorp tower seems like my best guess right now. But that's too obvious, that could be a trap. But then again, Norma did want a meeting with me. Should I walk right in and risk it, or snoop about and wait for something interesting to happen? Walking into the building would be as good as handing myself over to the police, Norma's security would be on me like Jameson to anti-spidey propaganda.

Oscorp tower it is. I scale a wall of a building in the alley and start swinging south, almost forgetting the feeling of flying through the air. That stomach flipping feeling, of exhilaration and anxiety if I ever miss a swing and plummet towards the hard road. I sort of envy the people that can't experience this, a break from the mundane day to day shuffle of the streets, a new view of the city that never sleeps. 

Just for fun, I skim along the surfaces of some of the cars stuck in traffic. People say hi to me as I pass, the usual 'hey, Spider-Woman!' or 'what's good, Spidey?', sometimes the occasional creepy dude asking me on a date, which I always politely decline. I bet that's something most people don't even think about when it comes to this alter ego, the amount of dudes and sometimes dudettes asking me out or making weird advances. I have a Twitter account that I use in public libraries with a fake email and man, some of the people on there are concerning. Although the Spidey fan club is a nice reminder that some people don't want to do me or kill me. 

Speaking of which, the closer I get to Oscorp tower, the slower I swing and the more hidden I try to make myself. The good ol' Low and Slow approach, weaving in and out of cracks and crevices when possible so any hired thugs or security can't get the upper hand on me if they see me. Finally opposite the looming shard of pretentious science shite, I squint and focus on what's around the tower. Norma's car is outside, the same driver sat at the wheel. No visible guards outside. My spidey-sense isn't telling me there's an immediate threat, so I try something stupid.

Casually walking up to the tower, I decide to knock on the driver's window. He looks surprised and opens it slightly, his eyes wide and uncertain.  
"My good sir. I believe your passenger was expecting a visit from yours truly?" The driver nods, and gestures to the building, and I think I need to actually walk in. "Many thanks, good fellow." He nods and awkwardly closes the window, so I head to the automatic doors.

When they open, everyone in the lobby turns to me. The security guards don't try anything, which is a strange change, and I casually walk through the metal detectors, that don't go off. Mainly because I don't use metal in my suit. Everyone's beady eyes make me somewhat uncomfortable, but I head to the main desk regardless of the heated stares I'm receiving right now.  
"Spider-Woman! Norma's been expecting you." A receptionist with an awfully cheery disposition welcomes me with uneasy friendliness.  
"Should I just... go upstairs?" I glance to the elevator.  
"Yep! Top floor. Go right ahead." He smiles, and I walk away, thanking him as I do. Literally nobody has done anything to stop or hurt me. This is confusing. 

The elevator ride wasn't any better. I was the only one in it, of course, and the calming music only made me feel slightly nauseous. Deep in enemy territory and listening to weird bossa nova music, what the hell has today even turned into? The doors of the elevator open and I'm met with the poignant metallic doors to Norma's office. I go to knock, and they open by themselves, like an eerie haunted house ride.

"Spider-Woman herself, exactly the person I wanted to see. I take it Parker told you about this meeting?" Norma is leaning on her desk that faces away from the main glass panel that overlooks Manhattan.   
"Yeah. She did." My shielded eyes are examining every little detail around me for any potential weapons or cameras. Norma gestures an open palm to a chair directly opposite to her dark wooden desk. I politely take a seat, and she moves to sit in her executive looking chair facing me behind her desk.   
"So. Let's get straight to the main point of this meeting. Why did I invite you here?" Norma's arms move below her desk and my senses are on high alert, in case she tries anything. She pulls up a briefcase and opens it, turning it towards me so I can see its contents. A lot of money, is what it is. Even more than what Norma previously offered me out of suit.   
"Hot damn." I say, to break the silence between us.  
"Hot damn indeed." Norma smiles with bitter intent. "This is exactly one million dollars. And I can offer you more if that's what you so wish." Before I ask what for, Norma, surprisingly, places a figurine of me besides the briefcase. Is she about to show me rolling in the cash or something like a weird puppet show?

"You've been Spider-Woman for a while now, yes? And you've managed to keep your identity hidden. Which is equally as impressive as managing to survive this long as the menace the city thinks you are." I sit back in the chair. "You've survived and have been liked long enough to have... toys, magazines, comics made about you."   
"And a so-so popsicle." I add.  
"Yes, and a so-so popsicle. What I'm trying to get at here is that you're profitable, Spider-Woman. Greatly so." If she's trying to buy me, I'm going to walk out. 

"Imagine the profits that could be made off your powers. With research and experimentation, normal, everyday people could be just like you." Whatever I was expecting is nothing compared to this. "People all around the world, maybe. They could be superheroes! And you wouldn't need to do your job, meaning you could do... whatever it is you do when you're not Spider-Woman. An early retirement. This... character..." Norma picks up the figurine of me. "Would be obsolete. Anyone could do anything you do. And the money that could be made off of this investment?" I sigh as Norma taps the briefcase. "Would make this look like a cent."

I take a minute to actually take in what Norma's just said. And I laugh. I laugh a loud, uncaring laugh. And then stop.  
"Sorry, you were being serious? My bad, my bad. I mean, you sound like Wilma Fisk or something, Osborn."   
"This has nothing to do with Queenpin for once." I nod, slowly.  
"You really think I'll agree to this? A mass production of superhuman abilities? No way, Norma. Not a chance." An aggravated expression forms on Norma's face. "What did you expect? For me to jump for joy and accept? Have you seriously thought about this?" I stand. As does Norma. "Listen. I appreciate your daydream and all, but I won't agree to this. No way. Good luck trying to get it done, though." I turn to leave, and Norma says nothing, she only looks angry and her folded arms reflect that. Before I walk past the metal doors, I turn back. "You can't buy Spider-Woman, Norma. Not with all the money in the world." I continue towards the elevator.  
"Parker said that." Norma comments before I leave. "You and her seem to have a lot in common." I don't respond and leave Norma's delusion. 

After leaving Oscorp tower, I decide to do a couple of rounds around Manhattan and maybe tune into the frequency of the cops' radios to stop some criminals and clear my mind a little. Ever since I witnessed officer Stacy die after the shitshow that was Dr. Connors' lizard fest, I've felt a deep sense of guilt being around Gabe. He's so much like his mother; goodhearted and stoic. I wish I could be more like that. Assertive, maybe? Certain of who or what I even am anymore? I think I'm a little jealous of my friends' civilian lifestyles. Free of any overhanging guilt of the people you couldn't save, or the judgement of the villains you spared. Peace. 

Nothing unusual has popped up on mine or the cops' radar tonight, so I make one final round before heading back to the alley to dispell any potential followers or stalkers. Swinging past Empire State, I can see Harriet leaving the main building. She waves to me and beckons me over with her hand, so I see what she wants. Can't stay on campus grounds for too long, though, or security will have me.  
"Anything good tonight?" She puts some books away into her bag. I shake my head.  
"Your mother wanted a SECOND meeting with me. As Spidey, of course. To ask the same thing but with a helluva lot of cash this time."  
"You said no, didn't you?"  
"Yeah, did she text you or something?"   
"No," Harriet laughs, "She called me during our study session just to rant about you. And, get this, she wants me to leave you alone as Petra. Says you're no good."

I laugh, too. Norma really hates me, then. As both Spider-Woman and Petra. Which isn't news to me, but confirms the distancing of our relations, and now puts Harriet between us, like some divorced couple and their adult child. Fantastic.  
"I do know where she's gone to now. If you wanted to... y'know. Snoop about." Harriet shows me her phone. Some place in Harlem, near Upper Manhattan. Presumably a warehouse or something.

"Hey!" A voice behind me shouts. "What are you doing here?" One of the campus security guards is hastily walking over, and Harriet leaves. She waves before she turns and walks off.   
"The real question here is... why haven't you noticed like fifty jaywalkers over there?" I turn around and casually point to the road. The guard isn't interested in them. "Well, great talk, officer, but I'm gonna go now. Hope they don't get run over." I shoot a line to a building on campus and manage to barely avoid the guard's eager grab. He scowls at me, as if he's telling himself 'I'll get that damn scoundrel one day!', but not today, Satan. Not today.


	4. Olivia

Harlem is where I need to be, so Harlem is where I'm headed. Travelling by webshooters is super useful because there's no traffic. None. Unless I decide to surf on one of the taxis, but that just irks the drivers and is generally inconsiderate, so I don't.

Shortly after reaching Harlem in what I think to be about half an hour, it's now dark. Not pitch black dark, because this city never sleeps, no matter how much Nyquil and various other downer drugs are flowing in the sewers. Needing to take a breather, I sit on a rooftop, my back against the inner wall, and take my mask off, making sure there's no way for me to be seen without it on. I check my lenses before putting the mask back on, and all is good, so I pull the mask over my head, seal it at the neck and head towards a shifty looking warehouse. 

I land on the roof of the warehouse after jumping off an overlooking building, feeling the echoes of my landing on the sheet metal that covers the old brick structure. Maybe I shouldn't have landed so harshly, I could have alerted someone. Oh, well. Hopefully I'll be in and out after seeing what Harriet was hinting at.

The windows on this shack of a building are old and degraded, just as I'd hoped, and a couple of panes are smashed and broken, which are now my way in. After casually sliding in through one of said cracked panes, I crawl along the dark walls towards the floor. Before I reach it, I encounter a raised platform, which is grated metal and leads me to believe that these were recently installed, because they aren't rusty, like the building itself. Strange, as to why Norma and Olivia have possibly chosen here as their place of work rather than their labs, but at the same time, they're both somewhat... territorial... when it comes to Oscorp and Alchemax, so this choice of location isn't news to me. 

Speaking of which, they should be here. Or at least one, if not both, surely, or one of Norma's hired muscle? I walk along the metal grating, senses on full alert. The railings of the platform are cold and give me chills when I touch them, even with my suit between my skin and the old metal.

I realise that maybe the metal wasn't the only thing giving me chills. When I turn around, due to the chills making the hair on the back of my neck stand on end, my suspicions are confirmed because Doc Ock herself is casually standing on the platform. Immediately I raise my fists and steadily ground myself in case she tries anything. It's quite dark, so I can't tell if she's in her full get-up or holding a weapon or something.

She steps forward, and I can't see her eyes, because the little light that I can actually see is being reflected off her glasses and illuminates some parts of her face. She isn't wearing her iconic suit, rather, a dark turtleneck and loose trousers which are topped with a white labcoat. Her frizzy, chestnut darkish brown hair is held out of her face by the colourful headband she usually wears. Have I always been this attentive to what she wears, or is it because she's not doing anything? 

"It's been a while, Spider-Woman." I don't let my guard down as she moves towards me. "I almost started thinking you had died or retired. Then I'd never be able to find out who you really are." A smirk forms on her lips. I shudder as we circle one another, my eyes not leaving her for one second.

"I'm flattered, Doc. I didn't know you missed me." I relax a little bit. "I've been busy. I'm guessing you've been too. That's why we're both here." I squint.  
"You've done your homework." Olivia stops walking. She leans against the railings and folds her arms. "I'll assume you know a little bit about what this is and why we're both here?"  
"Some sinister collaboration with Norma that involves me somehow." I keep my distance from her. "And I'm gonna assume again that you won't tell me what you're really doing?"

Olivia shakes her head and smiles.  
"Of course not. Why would I want to make anything easier for you? I've always liked the twists and turns our fights take. Never know when you'll be thrown into a wall or ceiling." Her voice has a usual twinge of slightly sadistic intent, which, is unsurprising, given her personality and notoriety as both Doctor Octopus and Olivia Octavius. I guess I'd like to know her better as the latter, when I'm not being pummeled like a punching bag. 

I want to turn around and ensure that Norma or one of her thugs hasn't turned up to ambush me, but if I do, I'll put myself at a greater risk at the hands of Olivia. And given the current circumstances, I don't like my odds either way. My senses haven't flared up yet, so I'm assuming I'll be okay for now. But I can't stay for long.

"This conversation has been surprisingly peaceful and not at all enlightening, so I'm going to... leave... hopefully." I awkwardly start to walk away.  
"I'd rather save my energy for fights that provide some benefit to me, so consider this a brief truce." Olivia's response is witty and fast, just like her. "I'm not the one you should be worried about right now, anyway. I heard Norma was unimpressed with your meeting earlier...?" I turn around and head towards the window I entered from, and start to climb the wall as Olivia addresses today's mess.   
"That was entirely on her!" I shout as I jump out of the window, making sure to latch onto the closest street light and swinging away as quickly as possible. I keep going until I'm sure I'm out of sight of the warehouse.

That didn't give me any information or exposition on what I need to know. I couldn't see anything in the dark, but maybe my lenses picked something up, so I'll check the footage tomorrow on my laptoo. If not, I'm sure Harriet will tell me something just to spite Norma, which she does at every chance she gets.

Whilst I return to the alleyway, I can't get Olivia's voice out of my head. She's not the one I should be worried about right now? What the hell was that supposed to mean? Did she say that to purposefully throw me off, or was that a genuine warning, but if it was, why would she help me? I subtly make it back to the alley before my thoughts were able to take me further than I needed to be. As I get changed and pick up my suit, the thought of Olivia willingly wanting to help me gives me chills for the second time this evening. Why would she want to do that, why would she want to help Spider-Woman?


	5. Boxing Champ

It's morning, as I'm made aware by my alarm. I check my phone and see about three emails about potential science jobs and internships, so I'll check them out later. I really seriously consider just staying here. In bed. Not going to class today, at all. But I know I can't, not after a professor pulled me aside, so my absence would not go unnoticed.

After getting ready, I walk into the kitchen and see Harriet sitting at our small two seater table by the window. She's on her phone, but when I walk in, she smiles and tells me to join her.  
"Didn't get anything last night. Just had an encounter with Olivia."  
"Ooh. Another fight or...?"  
"No, no. Just a weird convo, and a weird warning that I should be afraid of Norma. Wasn't directly that, but I gathered that from our exchange." Harriet nods. I briefly shake the remaining sleep from my head that wasn't washed away in the shower.  
"I'm so tired." I sigh into my hands.  
"I think you'll want to come in today, though." Harriet talks like she's concerned but not concerned enough to do anything about it.  
"What? Did something happen?" I look to her, and she hasn't looked up from her phone. She shrugs, so I know she's not going to say anything more. With that, I get my bag and coat, and start heading to the campus. 

I see a group of people on the campus grounds from across the road. They look pretty excited, with their phones out, all talking to each other and checking their screens. As Harriet and I cross, I can see Flash Thompson. Smug, as always, that stupid jock always bullied me in high school because I was a nerd. After I punched her in the face when she insulted my uncle, she left me alone for the rest of our educational years. When we both ended up at the same University, she acted like nothing had happened, hitting me verbally with the usual snide remark or joking about my bag or something. Gross. 

"Parker!" Flash is actually talking to me today. Harriet walks ahead, avoiding this entire scenario. I stop and fold my arms as Flash and the people around her walk over to me.

"You work for the Bugle, right? Taking pics of Spider-Woman?" Flash is obsessed with Spider-Woman. Like, madly. Ironic that she praises Spidey but not me, I mean, if she knew she'd have an aneurysm.  
"Yeah. Why? What's it matter to you?"  
"No need to get defensive. I sold some pics to Jameson early this morning cus - you'll never believe this - she was at our campus last night!" The excitement in Flash's voice makes me slightly anxious.  
"She was? Cool." I nod.  
"I was coming out of practice and I saw her escape from a guard. Jameson's pretty happy with my pictures. Wanna see?"  
"Uh... no. Sorry Thompson, I have to get to class. Can't be missing my morning lecture, y'know." I start to walk away. 

"What's that supposed to mean, Parker?" Flash shouts as I quickly walk off. "You think you're so superior as a science student, is that it?"  
"No, I just give two shits about my grades, Flash. Unlike you, I'm brainy as well as brawny." I turn around and some of Flash's pals ooooh in response to my insult. Flash turns a deep shade of red, and I recognise that look from when I punched her a couple of years ago. She throws her bag into the surprised arms of a guy next to her, and starts towards me. If I turn and run, I'll be a coward for the rest of this year, but if I stay and fight I have to make myself lose or risk exclusion - right before I graduate, which is something I don't want. I decide to lose to Flash. She shoves me and I stagger back a bit, still keeping my balance.

"You science nerds have such a superiority complex. You were the same in high school, too, always a loser making up for what you didn't have in your stupid words." Flash's anger is reflected in the spit I manage to avoid when she talks, no, growls.  
"Okay firstly, I never had any sort of... complex... in high school. You just hated me. For no reason. Do you not remember the time I punched you in the face when you insulted my uncle? I do. You went to the nurse with a nosebleed."  
"You threatening me, freak?" Ah, yes. An old insult, one she pinned on me when I first got my powers and managed to stick to a ceiling to avoid her swipes and kicks.  
"It's more of a reminder, but if your concussion-ridden football brain can't fathom that, sure. Why not." 

Flash shoves me again, and for some reason, a part of me retaliates by shoving her back. Out of the corner of my eyes, I can see someone filming with their phone, and dread that my life here is over. After Flash stumbles forwards after recovering from my harsh shove, she attempts a football tackle and I effortlessly swerve away from it. Even more furious now, Flash swings a meagre right hook and I counter this by using both legs in a jump kick to make sure Flash gets the message, aiming for her stomach.

Now on the floor, Flash groans and I decide to take myself to the dean's office. Before I can, Flash makes it to her feet again and I let her hit me in the face for a fair fight. It hurts and I know my nose will bleed a bit because of where she hit, but that's okay. My spidey-sense, however, does not like this, and I punch Flash in return. So hard, in fact, her entire body swivels when my fist makes contact.  
"Shit."  
The person filming me mutters, and when I turn around I see the same security guard that tried to grab me last night storming up to us. Flash is half-conscious, and I gently get her on her feet after our scuffle. Fight. Whatever that pain train was.

"I know. The medical room and then the dean's office." I start, but the guard shakes his head.  
"Straight to the office for you, boxing champ. I'll be taking this one to the medical room." He ushers me off, helping Flash stand upright. She's not bleeding, thank god, but her left eye will be quite dark for the next couple of days after the swelling subsides. 

I stuff a little bit of tissue up my left nostril when I feel some warm blood trickling out whilst sitting in the waiting room of the dean's office. The dean's assistant does not look impressed at all and tuts as she gestures for me to go into his office. I thank her as I walk past, hoping my entire reputation here isn't completely ruined.

The dean isn't at all impressed either when I walk in and move to sit in one of the two chairs opposite his desk. He has what I assume is my track records open beside his keyboard, and I'm guessing his monitor is showing the same thing but on word or whatever. I know for sure that it's mine when I see my god-awful ID picture on the paper. 

"Parker. Last year science student. Stunning grades, no issues whatsoever, apart from a couple of attendance and punctuality problems, but that's expected from a student with a job." He sighs.  
"Yeah... honestly, I'm just as surprised as you are with this mess."  
"You mean you don't know why you decided to fight another student on campus?"  
"Oh no. I know why, she shoved me first and my body sorta looked after the rest." I'm being honest, which I know Flash will not.  
"Your 'body' did what?" The dean raises an eyebrow.

"Ah. Yeah, I see that I didn't word this right. So yeah, we fought and Flash shoved me first, I responded, so on and so on. It's hard to describe, my body kind of... you know."  
"I don't. Explain?"  
"Uh... like a reflex?" This will take a while.  
"Your body's reflex was to give another student an early night?"  
"No! No. I didn't want to do that! It just happened. Really." I put my face into my palms. This really sucks. 

The door opens, and a familiar face peers in. Ms. Shallot awkwardly waves to me and looks to the dean, who seems just as confused as I am. He nods and Shallot opens the door fully, and a sudden dread fills my chest and stomach, nailing me into the chair.  
It's Olivia. 

My head instinctively turns to the dean, who looks to me, and then Olivia. What the hell is happening right now? Am I dreaming, did Flash knock the living daylights out of me and not the other way around? The dean clears his throat and invites Olivia in. When she sits in the chair to the left of me, I look at the wall on my right.

"So this situation is a mess, as Parker's face reflects." The dean rests his elbows on his desk and shows Olivia my folder, which makes me shudder for some reason. I don't have a clue as to what in the fresh fried hell is happening, and I hope that I was the one knocked unconscious and this is all some crazy fever dream.

"Can someone explain to me what is actually going on? Please?" I lean forwards.  
"Had you been in your lesson this morning and not fighting another student, you would have been told that you were one of the lucky few students being considered for an apprenticeship at Alchemax." The dean leans back in his chair and folds his arms. I feel like I'm dreaming.

"Guess I'm not doing that now, huh? That's sucks." I shrug, playing off my apprehension as disappointment.  
"No, that's not the case at all." The dean interrupts my relief. "Shallot was making some excellent points in several strong-worded emails sent to me after I was going to consider having you barred from all out of class activities."  
"And she's convinced you just like that?"  
"It wasn't the dean your teacher was trying to convince, Parker. Not by a long shot." Olivia breaks her silence after thoroughly examining my file.  
"What?" The question leaves my mouth like a hiss. 

"The dean might be the one authorising these apprenticeships, but who do you think is choosing the potential students attending them?"  
"You...?" I almost sarcastically ask. Olivia nods. She smiles.  
"I see nothing wrong with Parker's records, apart from a previous scuffle with Thompson, but it's not like Thompson will be an issue anymore. I haven't changed my mind on having her as my first choice." Olivia pushes my file to the dean. He seems defeated and tired, both emotions making an appearance in his irritated eye rub.

"I'm doing this for your sakes, Parker. You got that? This is for you. Use this time wisely before you graduate." The dean types something and closes my file. "Don't disappoint Shallot or doctor Octavius here." I try and emulate my gratitude in a serious-ish nod, and he buys it.  
"Thank you, doctor. And you too, sir. Can I... go and replace this tissue now?" A half-assed nod from the dean says yes, and I leave to go to the bathroom. 

"Hey, Petra." Shallot stops me as I leave the assistant's office. "Did everything go as well as it could have?"  
"Yeah, it did. Uh, thanks for vouching for me."  
"You have potential, Petra! How many times do I have to say this? You can't throw it away, not for something as petty as a fight for god knows what reason, okay?" To be honest, I reckon Shallot is just happy to see me out of her class and not falling asleep.  
"Okay. I'll make this work."  
"You'd better. After the trouble we've been through to do this."  
"We?" I squint. Shallot suddenly checks her watch.  
"I need to return to my lecture, you should wait here. Behave yourself and take that bloody tissue out of your nose!" Shallot calls as she walks away.  
"Why should I wait here? Shouldn't I go to class?" I call after her. She just waves without turning to face me. By we, did she mean myself and her? Or her and Olivia, and if that's the case, why?


	6. Nerd Rage

I must've zoned out thinking about the 'why', because the sound of a door opening snaps me back to reality. Olivia smiles and I awkwardly smile back.  
"Headed to the bathroom?" She looks down the corridor. I nod. She walks towards the entrance of the college's admin reception, and I walk along with her, since the bathroom is next to the waiting area. 

"Thanks for... y'know. Vouching for me, I guess." This is awkward. Or is it just me? Am I awkward? Ew. Not now.  
"No problem. Don't want a chance like this to go to waste." The walk is slow and relaxed, I guess this is what Shallot wanted me to do, right? Meet with my employer?   
"You really think that I'm good enough for this apprenticeship...?" The question slips past my proof-reading processor. Why did I ask that?  
"And you're questioning my choice?"   
Olivia's rebuttal throws me off guard.   
"Not exactly... I, well... um..." I'm stuttering. I haven't stuttered in years. "I just want to authenticate your choice, of choosing the nerd that fought a jock." 

Speaking of which, Flash has just come in through the double doors that are further ahead. Olivia stops and folds her arms, turning to me in the empty corridor.   
"You aren't just a nerd, Parker. You have potential."  
"Potential, yes, please. Tell me the same tripe Shallot has been doing for ages." I almost laugh.   
"Maybe she's right."   
"Maybe you're wrong. Maybe I'm just a nerd with an attitude problem that has fake potential. Or something like that." This is the only real chance I have to sass Olivia as myself without being hurled into a wall. 

Instead of chastising me like Shallot or any teacher would for being 'funny', Olivia laughs. I guess I was actually funny to her.  
"Attitude! You? Please. The talk had whilst you were sat in that office was the least attitude-ridden interaction I've ever seen." Olivia keeps walking, and I do too. "Seriously, Parker. You aren't just some nerd that can casually hand out concussions left right and centre. Shallot emailed me specifically to talk about your grades and projects. Plus, your high school records? Wow." 

Flash walks past us, and doesn't glare at me for once. She seems put off by Olivia, and stares at the floor as she walks towards the dean's office.  
"My high school grades are high school grades. They're in the past. So what, I aced a couple of tests and joined some science clubs. Big deal."   
"Are you really downplaying your own intelligence?" Olivia puts her arm out to stop me from walking. I shrug. "You can't do that, Parker. You're a smart woman, and talented at being smart, too. Which is rare. Smart people come and go, but from what I've seen and heard so far, you're a rare type that sticks to your smarts. You utilise it."  
"You're talking like it's some sort of a weapon." I laugh as she sighs.  
"It could be, if you use it correctly." Olivia seems serious about that last part. "I'll see you at Alchemax tomorrow, seven thirty. Look decent for the ID picture!" She calls as she walks off.   
"Okay, see you then, I guess!" I respond. I can feel a smile on my lips and wipe it off as I head into the bathroom. I was not supposed to enjoy that.

in the bathroom, I take the tissue out of my nose and throw it into a toilet whilst it flushes. as I wash my hands, i look into the mirror and at my nose which is a little red now. the bleeding has stopped, so i wash away the dried residue that has solidified around my nostril. suddenly, a horrific realisation hits me, harder than the punch I landed on flash.  
i spoke in my normal voice to olivia.  
the same one that spider-woman uses.

now feeling more nauseous than I was in the dean's office, I dry my hands and leave the bathroom. the corridor's bleak walls seem to hone my thoughts and stops me from getting distracted or wandering away. i need to get to class, which I now unfortunately have with shallot. is shallot an ally of olivia? or did norma tell the teachers about the apprenticeship yesterday when she visited? is that what the awkward exchange was about between us? it must have been, there's no other logical reason for it. all of this is too much for me right now, I can't handle this. but I have to. for spider-woman. 

I casually slide into the lecture hall Shallot teaches in, and quickly make it to my seat next to Harriet. The lecture has ended and everyone is chatting with each other and working, thankfully, so I'm not intruding on anything major. I notice that when I'm seated, people look at me, laugh amongst themselves, and talk about me. Strange, to be talking about me, an average nerd. Oh, right. It must be a video taken of me during the fight. If that's so, that was ridiculously fast, and I need to see it.  
"Hey, nerd rage." Harriet looks up from her notes.  
"Huh?" I almost drop my notebook as I get it out of my bag.  
"That's the title of the video going around on campus, the fight between you and Flash. I guess that's your nickname now. Other than Petrograd."   
"Nerd rage? Really?" Harriet nods, subtly showing me her phone under the table ledge. She's not lying, the title is literally Nerd Rage. It's going around on the University's Twitter feed, apparently, and people are liking it. Liking me, a nerd, beating Flash, a jock. This is nuts. I don't want to think my Spidey life is starting to blur into my Petra life, because that would be a major issue. 

"Parker!" Shallot appears next to the row of chairs Harriet and I are sat on. She beckons me over, so I oblige.  
"You met with Olivia, then?"  
"Yeah, I did. She told me to be there tomorrow for seven thirty."  
"Good, and I thought I'd let you know that you'll be there on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays."  
"Three days? Jeez." That's longer than I expected.  
"The dean's just glad you're out of his hair." Shallot sighs. "You'd best be getting on with your work, then." She pats me on the shoulder and I return to my seat. Harriet laughs.   
"What?"   
"Nerd Rage. What a great title, that sums you up perfectly."   
"Thanks, Harriet." Harriet smiles and puts her phone away.   
"Wanna head to the bar after classes today?"   
"Please." 

Gabe slides a drink over to me at the table. I look at it and then him, and he laughs.   
"You seen a ghost?"  
"What drink is this?"  
"Vodka coke, Petra. I'm not trying to get you tipsy, I know you can handle vodka like a champ." I thank him and he sits next to me. Harriet and MJ are talking to each other about something to do with business, so I'm avoiding that conversation. 

"So, how was your day?" Gabe stirs his drink by gently swirling his glass.   
"Apart from almost getting booted from campus, alright. How was yours?" I take a sip of the drink Gabe got me. Not bad.  
"Alright too, I suppose. I'm just glad we can graduate soon." I nod.  
"Cheers to that, man." We clink glasses. "Oh yeah, and I got an apprenticeship at Alchemax."  
Harriet and MJ suddenly stop talking, and then turn to me in unison. 

"Hey, that's great! Good on you!" Gabe punches my arm. MJ claps and Harriet looks paler than usual.   
"Is that why you took so long today?" Harriet puts her glass on the table.  
"I was in the dean's office for a while too, to be fair. Then I got to... uh..."  
"What? Did he make you do something for extra credit?" MJ laughs.   
"You watch too much shit on the internet, man. Chill out." Gabe tells MJ off, and I look into my glass at the cracked ice.  
"I saw Olivia Octavius. We spoke."   
Harriet almost inhales her cocktail.   
"The Olivia Octavius? Doc Ock? The scientist we had to listen to in High School with the awards and shit? That one?" MJ eagerly leans forward.  
"Didn't you have a thing for her in high school?" Gabe asks, side-eyeing me.   
"Yes MJ, that one, and no, Gabe, I did not."  
"No, no. You so did, girl. You based like, eighty percent of your science projects on her work. I remember when we used to watch her videos in class and -"  
"Ahahahaha! Hahaha. Thank you Harriet!" I cut in and stop her from continuing. MJ laughs and Gabe, somewhat impressed, nods.  
"So you'll be working for her?"

"Yeah. Our first interaction wasn't painful, so that's a great start." I finish my drink.   
"Well, at least you're going some place." MJ sighs, leaning on the table.  
"You are too, dude. Guaranteed you'll get an opening at the Bugle somehow. You'll be the next best journalist in New York." I try and cheer him up.  
"Ginger journalist." Harriet mutters. Gabe hides a laugh in a cough and MJ is completely oblivious to what she just said. 

"Wait a minute, Petra. This means you could, like, see Spider-Woman in action! You know, 'cus like, she fights Doc Ock a lot." MJ's mood instantly improves when talking about his idol, me in a mask.  
"Don't know about that, man. Maybe Spider-Woman is too busy fighting Norma nowadays." I turn to Harriet, who rolls her eyes. "Even if I do see them fight, I wouldn't be able to do anything. I wouldn't want to interfere with Olivia's business." I lean back into the leather chair.  
"But... you're literally at her business." Gabe points out.  
"Yeah, but not her personal business. If Spider-Woman is her personal business, that is. Hey, I'm not gonna judge what she does in her spare time."  
"Or who." MJ of course makes that comment. I shake my head and Gabe leans over to me.  
"Is that jealousy? You jealous?" I gently push him away and we both laugh. I'm glad I have these guys in my life as a distraction from Spider-Woman.

I check my phone and see that it's nearly eight. I need to get back and start planning for tomorrow, if I'm going to be working at Alchemax. Escape routes, excuses to leave, how to avoid Olivia during the day... weird. An opportunity to get genuine work experience in a science campus, and I'm worrying about avoiding the person that chose me for it.

"Petrograd...?" MJ waves in front of my face. "You've been staring at your phone for a while now."  
"Oh, my bad." I rub my eyes. "Sorry gang, I have to get back to get ready for tomorrow. Thanks for the fun, though. We should do this again."  
MJ and Gabe frown. I shrug, and leave a twenty on the table.   
"Have some more fun for me." I finish the vodka coke and leave the bar, a sense of dread dripping into my chest from my head about tomorrow. It'll be fine, it'll be fine. It will all be fine.


	7. First Timer

I'm at the bus station by around half-six, thankfully not hungover, because I left early last night. I have to be at the Hudson Valley Alchemax campus, and I don't feel like swinging and getting changed or hiding or anything like that. Maybe this whole intern thing will be good, maybe it doesn't have to fully involve Spider-Woman? Even if it doesn't, I need to think of excuses if someone - Olivia, mainly - catches onto who I am or what I do... Spider-Woman's suit designer, an impersonator, a fanatic? I listen to some music to distract myself on the bus ride. It's really strange, because normally I'd be surfing this bus as Spider-Woman in the dark, or on someone else's car or a truck or something. But no, this time I'm a civilian, and I need to think like one so I can act like one. So I have to avoid danger and blend in. That's all I have to do today, blend in. Be a nerd, without the rage.  
  
I'm the only one that gets off at the Alchemax stop, which is... daunting, to say the least. Maybe it's because I'm here earlier than most employees. I walk by the dense forest I've zipped through many times as Spidey, remembering the exhilarating feeling of speed and anxiety when outrunning both Olivia and the other Alchemax scientists whenever I'd steal plans or weapons. Or bagels, when I felt like it. The glass building I've seen many times before seems very alien to me today, and I guess I'd need it to be, because I have to pretend that I've never been here before, that I've never seen any of the scientists, and that I hate Spider-Woman, or I'll be suspicious to everyone, especially Olivia. For once, I don't want that right now. Thinking about it, technically, it's my first day here - as Petra Parker. I slide my headphones into my backpack and check my watch, confirming that it's about seven in the morning. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Olivia sitting at a table reading something. Today, she's wearing a dark scarf over a green jumper, black jeans and boots, as well as that iconic white lab coat. Do I want to say something? No, not really. Before I can think of something else to do, I'm greeted by a voice that causes me to look up from my watch.  
  
The voice belongs to a cool looking dude in a white lab coat. He sticks his hand out and I shake it, smiling at him. "Name's Miguel. I'm a relatively new person here myself, but I thought I'd make introductions easier for you." Miguel speaks with confidence and, for some reason, he seems really familiar. His energy is one that I think I'll get along with easily.  
"Thanks, Miguel. I guess you'll already know my name, right?"  
"Petra...? Nerd rage?" He laughs.  
"Oh, my god, you've seen that video too?" I cringe. He nods.  
"Just about everyone here has seen it, after we learnt that you would be the new person here. But don't worry, we all think it's cool, seeing you square up against that girl." I'm just about to ask _'really?'_ when Olivia appears into our conversation.  
"I'd be lying if I said I didn't find it a little bit cool. Heavily irresponsible, of course, but cool." Olivia holds her book in her left hand.  
"And here's the woman you'd always want to see, our head honcho." Miguel does a little 'ta-da!' with his hands, which makes me laugh.  
"That's quite the compliment, Miguel. And this is the new woman we'd hope to always see around here." Olivia's sudden compliment and hand on my shoulder knocks me out of my train of thought, and I stutter out a 'hopefully,' as Olivia takes myself and Miguel to an office.

"This is probably the worst part about starting here. Or anywhere, really." Miguel gestures to a white wall and I know this is where I'll get my face on a piece of plastic so I can legally walk around on this campus. I hold my bag below my waist as Miguel gives a thumbs up for me to smile when I stand against the wall for the picture. I do, awkwardly, but the picture is not that bad to look at, I don't hate my face for once.  
"Not the worst picture I've ever had." I comment as the card exits the fancy printer.  
"Not the worst face we've had, either." Olivia smiles, holding the door open for us as I clip the badge onto my shirt pocket. She really seems to like me, and I haven't even begun working here fully. Am I likeable, or is she too nice? I shake that thought away as I try to get my mind focused on work, not feelings. Not feelings.  
Miguel spuds me as he says he'll see me around, before he parts ways with us and heads to wherever he works here, leaving me with Olivia. Since I got here, I've notice several signs around the building, with a picture of Spider-Woman's mask and that 'no' circle over it, the red one with the line. There's some small text under it, and I'll assume that it's a reminder to the employees that _Spider-Woman is a menace and she should be stopped at all costs_ , et cetera.

"Get here okay?" Olivia asks as we walk past the large glass panels overlooking the ochre forest.  
"Yeah, no problems at all. Thanks for asking." I pull up my backpack and hold the straps for comfort as we walk casually to her familiar office. "So, uh, what will I be doing here, in general? Making coffee and stuff?"   
"What? Of course not! You'll be helping myself and other scientists with their projects and research. Coffee making is reserved for the dimwits that break equipment."   
"Oh, alright. My last job had me making coffee, so I'm well-versed in everything from espressos to cappuccinos, if I do end up breaking equipment. But I won't! I won't." I save myself from that awkward 'what if.'  
"You don't seem like a klutz, Parker. I wouldn't worry about it." When we get to her office, she scans her card and leads me in. I've been here before, sometimes at night, sometimes in the evening. Hell, I've been here when she was still improving Alchemax's operations, and her office has vastly improved over the seven years we've been battling as our alter-egos. The first thing I see is that strange chair I've been avoiding since forever, the one I think Olivia has designed and created just to trap me, or, well, Spider-Woman at some point. I look around and take in all the small details I wouldn't normally see as Spider-Woman, like her many, many accolades, and graduation pictures. Looking closer at one of them, I can see a younger Olivia smiling in dark-red graduation robes, PhD certificate on display, her recognisably curly hickory brown hair short and messy. That'll be me soon, hopefully, standing in long robes holding onto a piece of paper I worked six years to earn. Except I'm not a doctor.  
  
"This is, as you've probably pieced together, my office. Goes without saying that this is my pride and joy so please do NOT break anything. If you do, you'll be on latte duty for a month." Olivia half-jokes, half-warns as she gets something out of her desk's drawers, after putting her book besides her pot of pencils and pens.  
"I won't touch a thing." I reply as I look around some more. My eyes catch glimpses of prototypes and pieces of her giveaway mechanical arms, some that are metal, others that are rubber, and a few that are the weird material that's really strong although it behaves like plastic. Her PhD certificate that I saw in her graduation photo is in a noticeably golden frame, and having studied at MIT, it's no wonder she shows it off. I hear an _'aha!'_ , so I turn around to see Olivia putting some paperwork on her desk with a pen in hand. She then gestures for me to sit, and I do. Olivia sits at her desk, shuffling through some papers. I rest my bag on my shoes and hope this moment doesn't end straight away, I don't think I've had the chance to be this close to Olivia unless we're fighting, and I notice that her eyes are not only hazel, but flecked with vibrant greens, often unseen behind her black octagonal glasses or green shaded goggles.  
"Everyone that works at Alchemax needs an assessment from me before they start, and so far there's not been any problems." I nod, concern building in my chest. Any slipup from me will give away who I am, and this will all swiftly end.  
  


"Firstly, have you ever had any affiliation with hard drugs in your lifetime?" Olivia readies her pen.  
"I've had a blunt once or twice." The pen ticks a box, and I can see a brief smirk from Olivia.  
"Have you ever been institutionalised, wilfully or otherwise?"   
"Nope." The pen ticks again, and again, and again, as the questions continue. Finally, Olivia gets to the questions that matter to me.  
"Have you, or do you think you have been affiliated with Spider-Woman?"  
"I only take pictures of her, at the Daily Bugle." Instead of a tick, Olivia writes something down.  
"You do? What's that like?" Olivia puts the pen away and leans forwards on her desk, hazel-green eyes bright with excitement.   
"Neither here nor there, really. I've only ever interacted with her once or twice, most of what I take is with a long lens and set up through wildlife style camera traps." I shrug.  
"Ever get pictures of her in fights?" The interest in Olivia's voice puts me in a state of self-awareness, I can't say anything stupid here, or she'll immediately know that I'm Spider-Woman.  
"Yeah, those are normally the ones Jameson wants in her articles so she can scold Spidey in a podcast or something."  
"Isn't that scary to you, being so close to the action? Risky and dangerous...?" Olivia leans forward slightly, which puts me on edge.  
"Aren't you the one that normally fights her?" I don't know if I should have said that, but I did.

Olivia rests her glasses on her head, and moves to a shelf away from her awards. She beckons me over with her hand.   
"A lot of the employees here aren't a fan of Spider-Woman and her antics, so I'd keep the personal photographer talk to a minimum." Olivia shuffles through a box of paper on a low shelf.   
"Okay... thanks for the heads-up. I don't know if this is a stupid question, but do you like Spider-Woman? When you're not fighting over whatever you two fight over...?" I realise that the paper Olivia is looking through are pictures, and she pulls one out that looks familiar. She shrugs and shows me the picture.  
"This is one of the first incidents where I happened to have the pleasure of... fighting... Spider-Woman." Wow, I remember that. I was sixteen years old and had just started my web-shooter prototypes, I didn't even brush up on my suit making skills, which is shown in my basic and plain gear in the picture. The awful red sweatshirt and blue underclothing with those cuff-like web-shooters that clung to me like bad bracelets.  
"Did I take that picture...?" I ask myself out loud, to put myself in the perspective of innocent bystander instead of Spidey. "No, this was done by Ellie, an old friend of mine from the Bugle." I correct myself. Olivia nods, still examining the picture.  
"To say that I hate Spider-Woman would be not entirely wrong, but not entirely right, either. Yes, she can be very irritating at times, but she's unique, isn't she?" I look at the picture, then to Olivia.  
"Unique? Sure, I guess. Not everyone can swing through New York like that, to be fair." I find myself distracted by the picture again. Why does she keep these? Keepsakes? Memories? Evidence??   
"Very true. One day, maybe we'll encounter each other in a civil manner. I'd only want to know more about her and her abilities, after fighting her for seven years." Civil. Yeah, right.

"Anyway... I should be starting work, right? Don't get me wrong, this talk is nice and all, but I wouldn't want to be distracted and talk in here all day. I would, but maybe not when I should be working." I put my bag back on as Olivia slides the picture into the box.   
"That is a very good point, Parker. Good on you for focusing on what is important. If you head downstairs and down a corridor, you'll come to the communal office space. Miguel will tell you what to do." Olivia smiles and, surprisingly, holds out her hand. "Maybe we will continue this talk, but out of work." I shake her hand and she winks, which catches me off guard once again.  
"Yeah, that sounds... good. I will go and find Miguel. Good talk." I do that awkward smile when you fold your lips together and leave Olivia's office. 


	8. A Date?

After helping Miguel with some random tasks around the labs, he invites me to sit with some of the other scientists in the canteen, the same one that I usually run straight past as Spider-Woman. It's going to be pretty weird adjusting to my time here, as an intern, and not a masked vigilante. Miguel gestures for me to sit at a relatively large table, and I sit next to him, slightly anxious about meeting the other Alchemax employees.  
"Hey, it's Nerd Rage!" One of the scientists with dark hair greets me very enthusiastically, which causes everyone else to look directly at me.  
"What is this, orange is the new black? I feel like Piper with all of this talk about me before I've even started working here." I joke to try and ease the atmosphere.  
"Petra Parker, the Piper of Alchemax." Miguel jests as I sit down.  
"Try saying that five times fast." I reply, and the table laughs, and someone actually attempts it and fails on the third try. "So you all know who I am, then. What about you guys?"  
"Some of us don't go by our actual names here, we go by nicknames. Like Nerd Rage." The dark haired one informs, as everyone else nods. I listen as I eat my lunch. "I'm Needles, cus I work with needles." Weird system, but if it works, it works, I guess.

"Yeah, I'm not a part of that, so I'm just Miguel." Miguel laughs and shakes his head. I look to everyone else on the table.  
"I'm, uh, Agar." A shy scientist waves to me. She seems nice.  
"Pheny." Another scientist nods.  
"Phenolphthalein?" I ask. He nods again. "Okay. This is interesting. Is everyone on this table nicknamed after what they work with, or...?"  
"Nah, I'm Medium." The last scientist chimes in, her accent strongly Long Island. Don't need to ask why she's called Medium.  
"And I, like Miguel, like my name as it is." Olivia sits in the seemingly designated seat at the table, I'm sensing there's a lot of respect and likeness towards Olivia from the scientists here, but that's not surprising.  
"So, Petra, do you like it here so far?" Miguel nudges me with his elbow. I must have been looking at Olivia and he must have noticed.  
"Yeah, yeah I do. Nice energy. Good break from college, too, with the whole 'fought someone on campus' thing." I shrug, opening my water flask.  
"Okay but, like, that fight was over before it even started. She had nothing on you. Do you take Karate or something?" Needles excitedly leans forwards to me. Olivia clears her throat, and he leans back. I assume I won't be answering that question, then. As well as respect, the scientists seem to fear her. Miguel stretches, and I notice a cool looking watch on his wrist which I want to ask about, but decide not to. When my eyes move away from Miguel, I see that Olivia is looking only at me on the whole table, which causes me to almost inhale my water. She laughs as I cough into my hand.  
"Water's for drinking, Petra, not breathing. That's air." Needles pats me on the back and I laugh with him. What a wild lunch.

I'm invited back into Olivia's office after lunch, and the awkward atmosphere from the start of the day isn't as strong as it was. Olivia rests her head in her hands with her elbows on the desk, almost admiring my presence, which is a little bit unsettling. I smile, and she does too.  
"Glad you like it here, Petra." Her voice disrupts the silence between us. I nod.  
"I'm just glad you chose me to intern here. Personally, I couldn't say if anyone else would have been a better option, but yeah." I sit up in the chair opposite her desk.  
"I'm sure that the other candidates wouldn't have had the same impact as you," Olivia sighs, "We don't get someone who fits into our eccentric energies this often."  
"Eccentric?" My voice lowers slightly.  
"We aren't the most normal bunch of people, Parker. You don't have to pretend." I see disdain behind her glasses.  
"What does 'normal' even mean, anyway? A volume? Who would want to live in a... category... like that?" I shrug and fold my arms. "Not me."  
"It's a good thing you're not 'normal', then." Olivia smiles and leans forwards on the desk.  
"I'm weary of your status as a student, so I'm letting you leave early. It's a shame, but maybe if this continues the way it is, I can see you here for the full working day." Olivia winks.  
"You'd want me working here full-time? After being here for a day?"  
"As I've mentioned before, the quality of your work, and now that I've seen it, character, reflect positivity and commitment. Both excellent qualities of a scientist." Her tone shifts to that of a teacher's, informative and somewhat flat.  
"Let's hope that happens, then." I smile. Olivia nods. "I'll see you on Friday...?"   
"Yes, Friday. That's also the day some of the employees here hit up various bars in Manhattan, too, if you'd want to join them." She smiles. Is that flirting? Does she want me to ask her out?  
"I'll - think about that." I get up and put on my backpack before leaving. Once I'm sure I'm out of sight, I take a deep breath out and rub my eyes. This has been insane.

I decide to visit my uncle. Queens is always nice to visit and it clears my head when I'm not in Manhattan or college, plus I think he should know about this whole Alchemax thing. The bus ride back was nice, knowing I was heading away from the immediate danger of Alchemax was a pleasant weight off my mind. The ride to Queens was even better knowing I'd be seeing a familiar face I like.  
"Petra! What a nice surprise! Shouldn't you be in class or something...?" Ben pulls me into a firm hug the moment he opens the door.   
"Yeah, well, I got an internship somewhere. I was let off early today." I stretch after hanging my coat up on the peg I usually do on the wall.  
"What? That's great news, kid, why didn't you tell me sooner?" I hear a shout from Ben in the kitchen.  
"You know me, always busy one way or another." I sit with Ben in the kitchen at the familiar oaky table.  
"Sometimes I forget you're not 16 anymore, and now you're moving up in the world, isn't that great? May would be so proud." Ben pats me on the back and I smile. He always says the right thing. May would be proud, but she'd tell me to not burn myself in a lab or something. I know she would.  
"Where is the internship, then?"  
"Alchemax."  
"Really? Isn't that where um... what's her face works? The one you had a crush on in High School?"  
" _'What's her face'?_ " I mock Ben's tone. He laughs.  
"You still like her, then?"  
"No! No..." I almost yell in response.  
"You sure that's a no? Or do you not... know?" I roll my eyes and sigh into my hands. "See what I did there? That was smart. But really, Petra, there's no shame in having a crush that's lasted for what is it now... seven? Eight years?" Ben pats me on the back and I look up from my hands.  
"It's been that long? Jesus."   
"Maybe this internship could change things for you! Do you work with her?"  
"No, Ben, I work **FOR** her." I sigh again. Here we go with the relationship talk.  
"I don't see anything wrong with maybe starting something. You're gonna be out of college soon and you've had no luck with relationships so far, what actually was what's her name again?" Ben drones on, I fall into my arms on the table.  
"Olivia Octavius, uncle. Her title is 'doctor.'" I mumble.  
"Doctor! Look at that, Petra. You -"  
"Don't be getting all Jewish on me now, uncle, save it for Hanukkah. Besides. She's not a medical doctor, she's a _science_ doctor. Studied at MIT and all." I cut him off and he laughs.  
"How do you know she studied at MIT? Looked her up or something?"  
"No, no. I was in her office today and saw the awards and stuff." I can feel myself going red in the face.  
"Okay, okay. Let's move on for your sake, before your cheeks explode." Ben pulls me closer with an arm around my shoulder.  
We talk for ages and have two cups of tea between us, joking and laughing and I forget that I'm Spider-Woman whilst we did. I snap out of my daze when I check the time and realise I should get back and maybe do some schoolwork.   
"Thanks for stopping by, kid. I always enjoy the surprise visits." Ben squeezes me in his tight and warm hug. I hug him back and hope that May can feel it too.   
"Any time, uncle. Thanks for having me." We part and I head down the steps of his house.   
"You should ask Olivia out on a date!" Ben shouts before he closes the door.

_A_ _date...?_


	9. Ladyboner

"Dude, she was totally hitting on you." MJ speaks first after I tell the gang what happened yesterday. We sit in the common room of the main campus, Gabe and Harriet together with me and MJ facing each other on separate couches.   
"How could you not have known? Come on, Petra. Didn't she say something when you had your picture taken?" Gabe asks, eyebrows raised.  
"So what if she did? Words are just words." I lower my voice.  
"Those words clearly had meaning." Harriet speaks for the first time today. She's been really quiet, even when we were at the apartment this morning.  
"I guess that's true." I sink back into the couch, staring at the ceiling panels.  
Harriet suddenly leans forward and clears her throat.  
"I'm only gonna tell you this once, Petra, okay?" I lean forward too, nodding. "You've had, like, a massive ladyboner for Olivia for ages so just ask her out, do everyone a favour and get it over and done with." She leans back and I can see Gabe and MJ stare at each other in disbelief. Harriet has never said anything like that before.  
"Ladyboner?" MJ laughs. I throw a pillow at him and he flinches when it hits his arm. "I agree with Harriet. Ask her out tomorrow, I bet she'll say yes."  
"She can't say no to you, Pet." Gabe chimes in. "You're a looker, and you're funny." Gabe's always generous with his compliments. Can't really trust him to mean what he says, cus he's nice to everyone.  
"I haven't had a girlfriend, ever. Why would I be lucky this time, and why would she say yes to me? Have you seen her compared to me?" I shake his comments off.  
"You've admitted it! Ladyboner!" MJ bursts into laughter and several students in the common room turn to stare at us, so I hide my face.   
"I haven't admitted anything, MJ." I mumble into one of my hands.  
"It was strongly implied." Harriet snaps in response. Have Gabe's compliments put her off this conversation?  
"Okay, I don't see why everyone is so up in arms about this entire thing. Why do you all care so much who I have a ladyboner for, anyway?" I fold my arms and sigh.  
"As you've literally just said, you've never had a girlfriend. This could be your chance!" Gabe's eyes are bright with excitement, he seems to really want this to work out for me, which isn't unlike him at all.  
"Plus you could get some action, y'know?" MJ makes a gross comment, moving his eyebrows up and down quickly which makes me laugh but pull a face of discomfort. He gets the message and awkwardly stops.  
"Don't act like what MJ just said, as weird as it was, isn't true." Harriet gives me a 'you know it's true' look, and I roll my eyes in response.   
"Well, thanks, everyone, for your fantastically strange input." I get my bag and get up. "Since I have no lessons today, I'm going to study in my room. Maybe sleep." Harriet tuts as I check my watch.  
"Just ask. You might be pleasantly surprised." Gabe nods to me before I walk away. I give him a thumbs up as I leave the social space.  
Harriet appears at my side not even a minute after I leave the common room. I stop and turn to face her, hiding an eye roll with a well timed forehead rub.

"Did I do something, Harriet?"  
"Not directly, no." Her tone is sour.  
"Then tell me what I _didn't_ directly do. Please. I just want to go back to the apartment and nap. Maybe take some pictures." Harriet glances back into the common room. I do too, and see that Gabe and MJ are talking with each other, not looking to us at all.  
"Olivia's being all friendly with you straight off the bat. Isn't that weird to you? At all?" Gabe's comment isn't what made her annoyed? Okay then.  
"Yeah, of course it's weird. But she doesn't know that I'm... y'know." I shrug.  
"No, no, YOU don't know that either. What if she does? What if this is all a trap? To pull you in and get something out of you? I mean, you don't know what her ulterior motives are, and neither does Norma, so -"  
" _What?_ " I hiss in response. "How do YOU know that your mother doesn't know?" Harriet's eyes shift to the common room. She's empty with her excuse and shakes her head.  
"Forget it. You're probably right, right?" Her tone completely changes from brooding to bubbly and I decide to leave.   
"Yeah. Probably." I turn away and leave without any intent of stopping again.

I decide to not go to the apartment straight away. Harriet's just given away something that now has me on edge even more than I was before. What if the apartment's bugged, what of she's already told Norma and she's plotting something? What if Norma's told Olivia, what if Olivia knows within like a day of knowing me? Is Spider-Woman dead already? I've asked so many panicked questions that I've panic walked to the green space on campus where the chilly fall air grounds me back to reality. Deep breaths, Petra, deep breaths. My deep breaths are suddenly halted by my phone ringing, and when I pull it out I see that Jameson is calling.  
"Parker? _Parker?_ Have you seen ANY of your emails?" Jameson's crude voice barks down the phone before I'm able to bring myself to respond.  
"Sorry Jameson, no, I've started a new job recently -"  
"And you didn't think to email me? Or my assistant? Not good enough, Parker!" That god awful condescending voice drills into my ears. I sigh.  
"Entirely my fault, Jameson, I'm sorry. Do you need more pictures of Spider-Woman?" I hide my nonchalant emotions with undertones of concern.  
"No, I need some pictures of Norma Osborn. She's stopped talking to both myself and anyone in The Bugle, I know you're sneaky so get some good pictures. Soon. I want to discuss them in my podcast." Jameson hangs up. Soon usually means within two weeks or she reduces my already measly pay. I check around for any cameras that could have possibly seen my call and head to the apartment to relax a bit. So Norma's pulled away from publicity, and Harriet seems to be communicating with her mother again, which is strange because the last time they spoke was when Harriet nearly OD'd on some weird narcotic and Norma kicked me out of the private hospital ward because my presence 'disturbed Harriet's healing.' It seems I can never catch a break from annoying Norma, which is sort of funny and inconvenient for her, but now it seems this puts me at risk of losing Harriet as a friend which I really don't want.

Do I have an unspoken crush on Olivia? I think the real question there is do I _want_ to know the answer to THAT question? These thoughts mess up my cognitive flow when I get into my small room at the apartment. Student accommodation my ass, this place barely passes any sort of valid accommodation laws - but that IS basically New York summed up, so I'm really not surprised this is where I'm living for now. It makes me miss good old Queens sometimes. This sudden distraction about where I live makes me really want to consider the first question I asked myself. Do I? Do I actually? I sit on my bed and pull out a study book from my bag to pass the time whilst I drift away into a strange mental state I will not quickly recover from. Sure, there's a sense of attraction, I won't deny that. When she's not trying to kill me I find her attractive to some degree... a large degree...? Anyway. I've known her 'personally' for about a day. And after tomorrow, it will be two days. I have the chance to know her for longer if I keep up this internship and I could even ask her if she wants to go to the bar after work tomorrow. Well, from what I've known for about a day, Olivia seems nice. She isn't overly sadistic or nonchalant about throwing me into walls like she does when we fight, and she complimented me. Multiple times. So, she must find me attractive too, and this is a good opening to start a deeper relationship - so I guess I do have a ladyboner, as weird as MJ put it, he did have a point, and Ben was right about me never having a girlfriend until now.

No, this is nuts, and I'm trying to deny it. This is nuts because I'm Spider-Woman, vigilante guardian of New York, and she's Doctor Octopus, someone that's been trying to kill and/or severely injure me for about seven years now. What gives me the right to start a romantic relationship with her, let alone the current platonic one we seem to have flourished between us within a day of knowing each other? But, this chemistry between us could be real, as our normal personas might be a good match. Why should I deny myself that chance? But not everyone is a superhuman in spandex wanted dead or gone by multiple organisations and people and this is crazy and I should calm down before I have a panic attack or something so I need to take a deep breath in - and start to relax. Relax, Petra, relax. Maybe actually read some of this book I've already rinsed several times before, to calm myself down a bit. Yeah. Okay. Physics. Physics, read some random stuff about physics. That's good, that's better. Wow, that was an intense psychological rollercoaster, and I haven't even figured out what Olivia and Norma are planning to do. I should really get on top of that, and then maybe worry about this bizarre ladyboner. I shut the book and sit against the wall, tossing the book onto my pillow for later. Should I risk it and snoop about tonight, meaning I'll be tired as hell tomorrow, but I'll maybe have better insight as to what Norma and Olivia are planning? I might as well just do it. I'll be fine tomorrow, and whatever happens with these strange feelings I'm having will happen, that's inevitable. So I'll head out when it's dark, and wear a dark hoodie over my suit so I'm not immediately noticeable. I really did think that everything around this internship would be fine, didn't I? I guess that won't ever happen when you're Spider-Woman, huh?  
  



	10. Bruises and Band-Aids

It seems as though tonight's plans of revising are going to be put on hold again. Well, it's not like I have any sort of deadline coming up so I think I'll be okay, and I can hopefully get Olivia to vouch for me with a sick-note style reason for me not handing in any revision evidence or something, because this is basically a job for me, and the Empire State teachers don't have any jurisdiction over what I do outside of classes, thankfully. After waiting for at least four hours, and ensuring that Harriet has gone to Gabe's house to study, I decide that I'll be okay sneaking out of the apartment complex. I won't wear my full spider suit tonight, I'll only wear my mask and gloves under a dark hoodie and some sports leggings I use when I exercise with some dark trainers. I need to make sure I don't wear any of these things around Olivia so that she doesn't recognise my clothes, I've worn these before as Spider-Woman so she'll definitely sense familiarity from what I wear if I make that mistake.

I make sure to hide my phone in case Harriet snoops around my room, today's little obvious oopsie of an information leak proves to me that I can't really trust anyone, which I've been used to for however long these shenanigans have been going on for. I debate taking my camera, but there's a risk that'll get damaged, so instead I decide tonight will be an attempt to get more info on what Norma and Olivia are planning; I know I won't get Olivia to tell me at the internship because asking literally anyone will raise suspicions as to why I want to know. As I walk out into the dimming light of an early autumn evening in Manhattan, I put my hood over my head after putting on my Spidey mask. I climb a nearby wall away from the apartment and sit on the roof, behind the raised wall. My web-shooters are loaded and I made sure to slide refills into my trainers - plus, I've hidden extra refills all across Manhattan in places only I remember, unreachable unless someone else has wall-crawling abilities like me, which I doubt will ever happen.

I don't know what the time is and I know that I can't spend too long out and about tonight, because it's my second day at the Alchemax internship tomorrow, so, if I arrive tired or late I'll immediately look suspicious to Olivia, who I have a strong feeling will be someone of interest tonight. Because it's dark, I'll have to rely heavily on my Spider senses to know what any immediate threats are and where the danger is. With any luck, whatever happens tonight will have a well-lit setting. Maybe Oscorp tower would be a good place to go. I could shadow Norma, and see what's she's up to, which would hopefully enlighten me on what the hell is actually going on with her and Olivia. I make sure I have a point to shoot a line from, and head off the building I'm on towards the looming Oscorp tower, uncertain curiosity lingering in my chest.

Hidden behind a dumpster of the alley parallel to a bodega opposite to the tall building, I lean forward and eye up the building. The feeling I once had when I went to see Norma and she tried to buy me is long gone, I know that Norma is my enemy and Harriet is not trustworthy anymore. I only have myself to rely on, and I need to distance myself from Olivia the best I can before something really bad happens. Speaking of bad, I see a figure leave the dimly lit tower. They look well hidden and they hastily enter a car and drive off, so I decide to tail them. I didn't get a clear view of their face because of the distance, but maybe this tailing will lead to something good, like an explorer following a treasure map's guidance - _will this be a chest of gold, or a trap?_ What a fun 50/50 this is. The car covers about twelve blocks, heading left, left, right, onward and left; and it pulls up to a dark but not abandoned building. The shutters are closed and the street lamp outside reveals the decaying exterior of the building's wall and secure door. As soon as the figure leaves the car, I make a move to try and enter the building. I swing around the back and perch on the back wall, and it's just my luck to find a partially open window that I can get in through, which gives me a déjà vu moment with the warehouse. The room I've entered is dark, which I knew from seeing it outside. I quietly land and crouch to make sure I'm as inconspicuous as possible if anyone opens the door. I have to now find the figure, who I'm 99% sure is Norma from her gait, so I'll head out and meander about with the hopes of finding what I'm looking for.

Leaving the room just leads me into more darkness. I'm on the first floor so I need to head downstairs somehow, I keep crouching and almost crawl down the corridor to try and find the stairs. I reach a left turn and see someone else and he hasn't spotted me - I do notice he's wearing a laminated badge on his waist and I immediately realise this place is secured. And I need to get that badge. Silently, I follow him, and when I check around to make sure we're alone and there aren't any cameras, I take him out quickly and quietly. I then gently put his unconscious self in an empty and dark room, take the badge and leave. Where are the damn stairs? I take a right and then find them, they're dimly lit by a fire escape sign above a secured door. I haven't been seen yet, and I have an ID badge from some dude named Mikey Grey, so I'm doing pretty good tonight, I hope this continues as is. I use his card to open the security door to the stairs. Going down the dark stairwell, I pass the ground floor and make it to what I think is the basement. This must be a meeting of some sorts, maybe I'll hit the jackpot and find Olivia too so I can figure out what they're both doing before what they're planning to do comes to fruition. This basement is large and is obviously in use, due to the dried muddy footprints I've seen on the stairs and the dents from what I'm assuming is from heavy loads being carried about. A spike of dread rushes through my body, I can feel that something's wrong, but maybe this wrong thing will be what I need tonight.

Within this strange basement, there's a set of doors and a corridor, so I do the obvious thing and choose the corridor. Remaining as close to the ground as possible, basically crawling now, I turn right and feel a slight breeze on my legs - the change of temperature means there's a bigger room at the end of this slim passageway. I make a final turn to a slightly brighter room and - shit - I'm inches away from Olivia's smug face. She expected this, she knew I'd be here, _did she set the window up?_ I need to play off my surprise as confidence before I start throwing hands. Olivia's wearing something dark under a lab coat, I can't tell what it is because of the dim lighting, yet a gut feeling says it's her specialised gear. 

"Are we about to kiss...?" I squint, narrowing the shutters in my lenses so I can subtly single out any immediate dangers other than Olivia. There are two other people in this room.  
"Only if you take off your mask." Olivia smirks and stands. "Shame I can't see your _wonderful_ physique under that hoodie." She gives me a weird look, and I back up and stand, side-eyeing the corridor I've just stealth crawled through to get here. She was the bad feeling. I sensed her before I saw her. I can also sense a person behind me holding a weapon of sorts. I don't move as Olivia walks to my left. The breeze is coming from a partially open door that I can only assume leads to the outside or upstairs. Olivia and two Oscorp hired mercenaries move to flank the door, one is holding a pistol. Or something that resembles a pistol. The other is folding his arms. I'm constantly on edge in case Olivia tries anything, my hands ready to shoot a web or fist someone in the face.

"I'm _so_ glad you found the entrance I left for you. I thought that, well, since you entered the warehouse the same way, you'd mirror your actions here, and you did just that. Oh, and you must have swiped someone's ID card too, otherwise you would not have gone down the stairs." Olivia talks with such upheld snide I wince a little under my mask. Her intellectual ability to piece together information is scarily accurate, and she often does it so quickly I can't respond to what she says with a funny comeback.  
"Yeah, I came all this way just to see you again, Doc." I sarcastically reply. I suddenly recognise that the gun held by one of the mercs is used for tranquilizing unruly Ravencroft inmates, I've seen it in a documentary I watched about that institution. Whatever Olivia has planned does not involve my death, rather, something involving me being alive, and perhaps Ravencroft. Olivia smiles and shakes her head.  
"No, _Spider-Girl_ , you did not. As much as I'd love to accept that rather sarcastic compliment, you and I both know you came here to find Norma - and why might that be?" Olivia pretends to think for a moment. "You want to find out what we have planned, but that's a surprise. And don't worry, you are most definitely involved." That entire outlet of information makes me feel nauseous. Well, this meeting will lead to nothing, so I need to leave as quickly and quietly as possible.  
"Thank you for clearing that part up, Four-Eyes. Can't help but notice that the nice gun that one of the guys is holding behind you isn't for lead bullets, is it?" Olivia glances back to the merc holding the gun, he looks as though he's waiting for a signal of sorts, so I prepare to jump to the ceiling in case he fires.  
"Neat lenses you have there, webhead! You should let me see them up close one day. And yes, your sharp eyes are correct." The merc hands Olivia the pistol. She eyes it closely, running a finger along the light carbon body. "It's actually meant for _you_ , but I think you knew that already."  
She fires and I jump to the ceiling. I know for a fact that there are more mercs behind that door, so I need to get out the way I came in, if that's possible. I dodge two more shots from Olivia who has a rather irritated look on her face, I use this time to web the two mercs to the wall so they can't move, and as I jump off the ceiling I see that the darts that missed me look large enough to knock out a large horse. I need to get out of here.

Another two shots are fired from the pistol and I avoid both, naturally. Olivia throws the empty pistol onto the floor and pulls off the lab coat, confirming my previous assumption. Within a minute Olivia switches from unassuming scientist to villain, and the green glow from her goggles are suddenly the only thing I see as the already dark lights go out. Time to leave. Legging it down the hall I came in from, I can hear Olivia's mechanical tentacles extending out towards me. They're interchangeable and I didn't get a chance to see which ones she's using today, but that's not important right now. I skid trying to slow myself down as I make it to the stairwell. One metallic clink followed by three more tells me that Olivia's trying to prevent me from making it up the stairs, but I weave my way around her inhuman arms and I decide to parkour jump between the walls to get upstairs quickly.

A panicked swipe of the ID card opens the door to the first floor and I'm greeted by about five mercenaries, I skid under two of them and manage to disarm one with my webs before taking off towards the room I entered, evading the tings of darts hitting the walls and floor around me. I swing around a corner and hurriedly manage to get into the room with the open window. It's still open, thankfully, and I decide I need it to be wider if I plan on leaving quickly. I force it open and pull away the shutters as I hear footsteps outside of the door. Just as I jump out of the window, I hear the door swing open and a familiar mechanical whirr right behind my head. I use my web shooters to very harshly swing away from the building and run up a wall, when I turn I see that Olivia isn't giving up easily and is instead using her extra arms to follow me at speed. _How the hell am I gonna shake her?_ I land on the ground in an alley between two buildings and decide to make a move towards Central Park, the length and speed of this journey should hopefully dispel Olivia from following me for too long. Before I can even clear the alley, though, Olivia has landed in front of me, the light of a streetlamp illuminating the street ahead of me like some magical light at the end of a tunnel. In the lighter surroundings I see that Olivia has the metallic alloy arms and one scrapes my side as it hooks onto a wall behind me. The claws of the arm have torn into my hoodie and has made a wound that stings my entire torso, I clutch my side and take a swing at Olivia who retaliates with a kick that I just barely avoid. Knowing that this injury isn't good, I make a temporary plaster by shooting webbing over the cut which really, REALLY hurts, and turn my attention to escaping this situation.

Fighting is really painful right now, but I keep at it regardless. This feels strange knowing that the woman I'm currently fighting is technically my employer and I have work tomorrow, but I push that feeling aside as I avoid Olivia's punches and attempts at grabbing me with her claws. I'm physically exhausted and in pain, each hit draining me of energy I need to keep awake tomorrow. I decide to muster up all of my energy into one major punch so I can win this fight and leave, and after a very close call with one of Olivia's metal arms, I act as if I'm making a break for the street, then I run back along the wall and land a hit so severe to her stomach it throws her into the wall. The impact noise, followed by a pained groan from Olivia, tells me that this is my chance to leave. For a second I feel some sort of guilt but it's soon surpassed by exhaustion as I leave the alley and take a long route back to mine and Harriet's apartment. The journey back was tiring, and once I get close to the campus and ensure that I wasn't followed, I take off my mask and pull my hood back and jog, just in case I'm spotted or picked up by security cameras, so they think I'm exercising late at night.

Once I'm safely at our apartment, I silently make it to the bathroom where I immediately throw my hoodie off and pull away the red webbing to assess how severe the cut Olivia gave me is. The blood isn't too severe but the pain is unbearable, so I put one of my gloves in my mouth and bite down as to not make any noise when I clean around the cut and the moment the antiseptic hits the wound my teeth clench into the fabric so hard I'm worried I'll tear it. It takes about ten minutes to clean up the injury, and after I'm finished, I put a large band-aid over it, take some ibuprofen and walk into my bedroom to get changed. My bed feels so welcoming and I'm worried I'll wake up late tomorrow, so I set like five alarms on my phone to ensure I get up in time. Tonight was wild and I hope tomorrow is an easier day, I'm going to savour as much sleep as I can before we get to that time, though.


	11. Oh?

Harriet. The figure I saw last night must have been Harriet. I realise this as I check my phone whilst riding the bus to Alchemax and see that, according to Oscorp's website, Norma was at her office striking up some deal with a foreign investment company over the unnamed project. This project must be important if the "whole of New York will benefit" AND there is overseas funding and - is that what it could be? I sit up from my seat and it all makes sense. It involves Spider-Woman... there were tranquillizers... Harriet and Norma don't know what Olivia's ulterior motives are... and Norma tried to buy me. Norma's attempting to replicate and mass-produce a serum that stems from my DNA. Oh, my God. I mean, I figured it out, but Jesus Christ, this is way worse than what I was expecting. Now I need to figure out what Olivia wants out of this. Fantastic.

I'm on so many painkillers right now I feel as though I could be torn in half and not feel it. When I walk into the Alchemax building, I try and look as normal as possible as Needles and Agar wave to me from a table they're sat on. Just to the left of them is Olivia, who looks astonishingly unfazed from last night's fiasco. I guess we're both used to acting as if nothing's wrong at this point. She looks up from a book and beckons me over.  
"Your second day at Alchemax. Hello again, Parker." She smiles as I sit opposite to her at the same table.  
"Hello again, Doctor Octavius." I smile back. Olivia rests her book on the table and crosses one leg over the other.  
"Doctor Octavius. Wow. You don't _have_ to refer to me with that title. You aren't in college here, remember?" Olivia's tone is way softer than it was last night, which is nice.  
"Yeah, I guess I'm just used to referring to people as professor or something, plus I had to refer to you as that like a hundred times in one of my papers." Needles subtly turns around after hearing me speak.  
"Papers? You referenced me in one of your papers?" Olivia's eyebrows are both raised.  
"More than one. In high school, too. We could have referenced basically anyone but since I was writing about physics, I thought your published findings would help. And they did. So thanks." I awkwardly nod. Needles seems surprised, but he turns back around before I say anything to him. I can see the quiet Agar looking at me too.  
"I don't think I've ever been referenced before. Not even by the scientists here. I'm flattered." Olivia laughs and I feel a slight blush forming on my face which I conceal with a lean on the table.

Just as my mind begins to wander into that delightful pit of _'do I like Olivia or am I just severely concussed from our fights?',_ Olivia's eyes catch someone behind me, and I partially turn to see who it is. It's a man, with an unimpressed and irritated face. I haven't met him before, and he seems to dislike the fact that I exist.   
"Is this the newbie?" He half-heartedly gestures to me.   
"Yes, yes it is. Petra, this is Gus, Gus, this is Petra." Olivia tries to lighten to mood but it's obvious I'm threatening to Gus' presence. He nods.   
"I work on Mondays and Fridays. Don't expect much out of me, and stay out of my shit." Gus delivers the attempt at a warning with such a monotone voice I thought for a minute I was watching a news segment. I nod at Gus and he walks away. God, I want to punch him, he seems like a real douchebag.  
"That interaction was horrific, so I'm going to wash the awkward out of my eyes." I say when I'm certain Gus is out of earshot, and stand to move to the bathrooms which Miguel showed me to on Wednesday.  
"I don't blame you. He's - _rough."_ Olivia smiles as I turn and walk to the bathrooms.

This is a very déjà vu moment, it feels like I'm washing my bloody nose again like I did on campus. Just as I finish washing the weirdness of Gus' strange interaction off my face, the bathroom door opens and Agar casually wanders in. She doesn't head into a cubicle, though, she just lingers by the hand dryer. Is she here to talk, or does she want to be alone...? Just before I push the door open with my elbow, Agar puts her arm out in front of me. I take a couple of steps back and she takes several steps forward.   
"You okay there, Agar...?" Silence. Agar's usually unbothered expression suddenly switches to one with such malice that causes me to feel genuinely concerned for my own safety.  
"I see what you're up to, you know." The calm voice I first heard is gone, replaced with a low and menacing tone.  
"What would that be? I'm just trying to leave the bathroom..." I attempt to move around her, but she shoves me back to where I was standing.  
"With Olivia? It's not subtle." She smiles, as if she has some dirt on me that would tarnish my clean slate.  
"Doing what? I'm not up to anything. I just want to work here."  
"Yeah, yeah, everyone does, Parker. You ain't special. I've seen those puppy dog eyes you make when you're with her. It's ridiculous." Agar sighs.  
"Are you insinuating that I have feelings for her?" I fold my arms and stand my ground.  
"Insinuating? No, _I know_. You're saving yourself for her, aren't you? You want her so badly. She could have your heart on a platter if she wanted to, she could kill you in an instant." Agar edges ever closer to me, and when I step back she steps forward, so I'm backed against the wall now. "You haven't a _goddamned_ chance with her, Parker. Even if you think you're all that because you're a rosy cheeked college student that can knock someone out with a kick." Agar touches my nose, knowing I won't retaliate, as the spite in her voice mirrors that of Jameson's when she's chastising me, Agar must listen to Jameson's podcasts if she speaks like this. "It's a good thing you met Gus today too," Agar continues, now somehow pleased with herself, "Because he's been trying to get with Olivia for ages. So it should be interesting to see that play out. Just remember that you're _nothing_ , Parker. She'll never get with you, because you're just some nobody that goes under everyone's radar." After verbally pummelling me, Agar walks towards the door.  
"What does that make you, then?" I ask as she stops. "Some genius scientist that's willing to bend over backwards to please her superiors, that corners college students in bathrooms?"  
"No. It makes me better than you, Parker. Besides, who are you going to tell about this that'll believe you over me? You, a newbie that's known because of her tendency to cause concussions, or me, the quiet do-gooder that keeps to herself?" She smiles and waves as she leaves the bathroom, the shock of the reveal of her true colours still rattling around in my head.  
  
As soon as I walk out of the bathroom, I head back to Olivia, who is talking to Needles. Agar is sat next to him, and she smiles at me, smug with content, knowing she's right in the essence that I can't tell anyone because they won't believe me. Needles turns around, and Olivia stands, gesturing for me to follow. We head towards her office which is basically the norm for me at this place. Olivia isn't limping or anything whilst she walks, so my guess is that she's downed a shitload of painkillers too in order to look this casual.

"Petra?" Olivia's voice pulls me away of a zone-out. Agar's empty threats have put me into a weird mood. Olivia and I are stood in her office now.  
"Yes, sorry." I rub the bridge of my nose to get myself to focus.  
"Is everything alright?" Olivia tilts her head.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Are _you_ okay?" I pull the focus back to Olivia. She smiles and nods.  
"I wanted to give you this, since you're technically an employee." Olivia produces an Alchemax lab coat and gives it to me with a genuine smile on her face.  
"Thank you, this is... this is really cool. My first ever official scientist lab coat." I take my bag off and put it on, feeling more professional in this environment, which should help with separating my Spidey and work psyche. Speaking of which, I should ask Olivia what I want to ask now, rather than later. If I want to confirm/deny my feelings for her, I should get this sorted now and get it out of my head. I pick up my bag and turn to Olivia, who is organising one of her workbenches. Through my peripheral vision I can see a glass vial with a small amount of dark red liquid in it, and I'm hit with a wave of deep anxiety over what that is.  
"Olivia?" God, I feel really weird asking this. Olivia turns to me, and I reassure myself that this is fine. It's fine. "Since it's Friday, and you mentioned something about a bar on Wednesday, do you want to go there with me tonight?" A part of me winces internally, feeling like a moron for even thinking about asking that question, let alone actually asking it.  
"Yes, that sounds nice, I usually only go once in a while with some of the employees. It would be refreshing going with someone new for a change." The tone and smile given by Olivia makes me relax a little bit. "Okay, great! I wasn't actually expecting you to say yes. Alright then." _Why did I say that out loud?_ I smile and Olivia laughs a little.  
"If you ask Miguel, I'm sure he'll tell you when and where they usually meet. I'll see you there." Olivia winks and I smile, heading out of her office to work and ask Miguel where I actually need to go tonight.

Before I leave work, Miguel shows me on google maps where people are headed tonight. The Arthouse Wine Bar, and it's near the museum of Natural History, so I should know where I'm going. I'm anxious to head there later if Agar and that douchebag Gus are going too. I should have asked him if they'd be coming along, but I'm already on the bus back to the station. It's honestly a fifty-fifty whether or not they're coming tonight, but Miguel and Olivia's presence should put Agar off from trying anything, and as for Gus, I'll have to see how he behaves. If he actually turns up, that is. I've decided that I should make myself look as lesbian as possible so weird guys don't hit on me like they usually do when I go out. I'll also top myself up on more painkillers so I'm as numb as I think I'll be able to humanely be later. The bar looks pretty nice from the outside, from pictures I can see on google.

Now that I'm here, after getting changed into a tucked in-flannel shirt, black jeans, some vans with a denim jacket for maximum lesbian aesthetic, I head into the bar. Once inside, the exterior doesn't do the interior any justice. It's very... chic. Which isn't a bad thing, and given this area, I'm really not surprised that this is how it looks. I think I've passed this place a couple of times before when I swing by as Spider-Woman. But right now, that entire thought process needs to stay out of my head. I'm here for a good time, not to fight crime. With that thought out of my head, I can see Olivia who has for sure seen me, as she waves and gestures for me to come over. She's sat on a leather seat that looks as though it was taken from a 1970s diner booth, and I sit next to her. The atmosphere around us is calm, surprising for a Friday night at any New York Manhattan bar. I'm guessing that the glass Olivia has on the table is water, because if we're both on painkillers, alcohol is a no-go.  
"You look really nice this evening. Not to say you don't look nice any other time, but you like nicer, now that we're not in such a formal setting." _Oh my god, why did I do that?_ Olivia laughs playfully in response to my anxious compliment, and she responds by putting on of her hands on my knees, which makes me tense up a bit.  
"And you look equally as nicer than usual." Olivia's tone, much like her appearance, is now very different to how it was last night and at work today. I worry that tonight might end with me saying or doing something stupid, but that's a bridge I'll cross if I come to it.

"I don't mean to be too intrusive, but could I ask you something, Petra?" Olivia turns her entire body to me, and I nod as I take my jacket off and put it on an empty chair next to me. "You're... well, you know. Your outfit really says it for you." A fond smile and gentle touch of my sleeve from Olivia puts me at ease a little.  
"Are you asking me if I'm gay?" I had really thought anyone could clock that I'm gay just by looking at me.   
"Yes. I didn't want to sound too forward."  
"Yeah, I'm one hundred percent homosexual."  
"I had thought so. And you don't need to ask me, because I think you already know the answer to that question." We both laugh, and end up looking at each other through soft smiles for several seconds after. I pull out of the gaze with another question.  
"Well, on the topic of that, and before any alcohol is involved with this conversation, could I ask _you_ a forward question?" I can feel myself relaxing now, before everyone else turns up, I might as well use this relaxed energy to get to the big question.  
"Sure, forward can be good sometimes." Olivia adjusts her black glasses, and I notice her elaborate wristbands and bangles are all some shade of purple.  
  
"I couldn't help but notice that on the first day of us interacting, you flirted with me straight off the bat, and since we're both gay and hopefully single, we could, y'know."  
" _'Y'know'_ what?" The intonation of Olivia's repetition tells me that she's playing with me, which is reminding me of all the times I've insulted her as Spider-Woman.   
"It's hard to ask. I've never done this before. Y'know, we could date...? I've sort of had a crush on you for a while, if I'm being a hundred percent homosexually honest here." I laugh at the stupid thing I've just said, and when I look back at Olivia from checking the door, she's smirking and trying not to laugh too.  
"Good observation on the flirting, Petra. I really thought it went over your head," Olivia leans on the table with her elbow, which narrows the distance between our faces, "and I appreciate the homosexual honesty." What else is she going to say, is she going to say no? A part of me wants her to say no. But I want to know if my feelings for her are real, and not just some fleeting butterflies. "I think that you're adorable, Parker, and your face is lovely. Not to mention the fact that your figure is wonderful." My heart is in my mouth right now, and my cheeks are burning with flush. Our faces are so close right now, nobody is around us to care, and those fleeting butterflies seem to be permanent in my stomach. Suddenly, without any warning, Olivia kisses me on the lips, and everything in my body goes through every single feeling possible in a matter of seconds. Her hands are on my cheeks, and I want this to keep going, but I sense that someone is watching us so I pull away, and turn to see that Agar, her cheeks bright red, Miguel and Needles are staring right at us.   
_"Oh...?"_


	12. Jameson's Pictures

Last night feels like a dream, but the taste of Olivia remains fresh on my lips. I can't stop thinking about it. That feeling that rushed through every inch of me I've only ever felt once before - when I first became Spider-Woman, and leapt off a building to see how far I'd go. It was exhilarating, terrifying, satisfying and addictive. Just like the kiss. The sudden, unexpected kiss, that clearly shocked the other Alchemax scientists. But I didn't care, and I still don't. I got what I wanted, a girlfriend, who will now undoubtedly be on my mind all the time. At least we have each others numbers now, so it feels a little less like a dream. The sting of my healing cut from the other day sits as a reminder that although we're officially dating, Olivia is still an enemy to Spider-Woman; to another side of me. So now I have to be even more cautious and careful with what I do and don't show her. And everyone else at Alchemax. Post-kiss awkwardness aside, we had a pretty good time last night, even though I realised that Agar is now bitterly jealous of me because - it wasn't Gus that was trying to get with Olivia - it was Agar, and she was too insecure to ever admit that. Now that insecurity has turned to regret and jealousy that will be forever aimed at me. I have to admit, though, to be the rookie that managed to score a kiss and the start of a relationship with her superior after being told that I was "nothing" and always will be feels very satisfying. Harriet is of course in the kitchen area when I get out of my room. She turns to me when I move to get a glass of water, and doesn't say anything, so I return to my room to do some schoolwork before attempting to get some more dirt on Norma later.  
"Where did you go last night?" Harriet walks into my room.

"What are you, my mom? No, never mind. She's dead." I laugh and turn around from my desk. Harriet doesn't laugh.  
"You went out with your new work friends, right?"  
"Why do you ask? You jealous that I'm not spending all of my time studying or going to the same bar with you and everyone else?"  
"No. I'm not jealous. I just want to tell you that you should be careful with who you trust."  
"You're one to talk. All of a sudden connecting with your mother again, who never pays attention to you, unless it's something to do with Oscorp. And you're telling ME to be careful? Wait, I know why! That's because neither you or your mother knows what Olivia's true motives are in this entire situation." I sink into my chair whilst Harriet hesitates with answering.  
"It isn't about that. You're still my friend. I don't want you to get hurt or something."  
"Friends? We're still friends? Okay, great. And the hurt thing? Harriet, I'm Spider-Woman. I always get hurt, why would this be any different?"  
"Because there are feelings involved."  
"Feelings that I can manage. I really want to know what you're playing at because you seem to be confused yourself. Firstly you're irritated that I had a crush on Olivia, then you act weird and let slip that you and mommy dearest are talking again, and now... this? What's wrong?" I might as well confront Harriet about this now instead of in class or in front of Gabe and MJ.  
"Norma has offered to pay off my student debt if I get involved with Oscorp and its current project." Harriet looks sullen.  
  
"Holy shit, Harriet, really? You're - you're doing all of this as a bribe?" She's undermining our friendship for money? I mean, college is expensive but this hurts.  
"This _isn't_ a bribe." A defensive tone arises in Harriet's usually nonchalant voice.  
"This totally is a bribe, and you can't see that, which is an even bigger issue in of itself. Jesus, man, how is this flying over your head?" I have to laugh before I gently hit my head against the desk in frustration.  
"Look, what I do with my mother is none of your business, and -" Harriet's going to guilt trip me, she's using that voice.  
"Great! So what I do with Olivia is none of your business too, right? If you want to act like Carmen Sandiego? I know you were at that warehouse the other night. Too bad it's my part-time job to put a stop to whatever you're doing." My phone screen lights up. I glance at it for a second whilst Harriet goes red in the face and tries to retaliate.  
"I'm not going to talk to you if you behave like this, Petra." She sighs, but she uses the same patronising voice that makes her mother very hittable.  
"Oh my God, you're sounding just like your mother. Sorry, Ms. Osborn, duly noted." I sarcastically bow my head to Harriet. "Don't compare me to her! Ever!" Harriet's face flushes.  
"I don't need to compare you to her when you've done a fine job impersonating her all on your own." I turn around in my chair and I can hear a disgusted sigh as Harriet storms off. Harriet will calm down and attempt to talk to me later today, she usually does this when we argue. She comes back to me because she knows I won't push her away like her mother does - it's a clingy habit she picked up when she used to be addicted to LSD.

Jameson has sent me an email. Heaven forbid I'm two days late with my photo delivery. I'm not gonna read the whole thing because I know it's just angry typing, so I skip to the end and see that I have three days to get good pictures emailed to Jameson or I'm fired. Wonderful. After finishing the schoolwork I have that's actually important towards my graduation, I decide to have a short nap before I try yet again to take those pictures of Norma so I don't lose my measly paying job.  
My phone is ringing, I don't know how long I've been asleep for. It's not really changed outside so I couldn't have been asleep for more than an hour. I answer expecting an angry Jameson, but it's not her. It's Olivia. "Petra! How are you? Are you alright after last night?"  
"Hey, Olivia, I'm all good. Thanks for checking in. Are _you_ doing okay?" I rub the sleep out of my eyes.  
"I'm just as good, thank _you_ for asking. Have you only just woken up?"   
"No, no, I've been awake for ages. I just woke up from a nap so you're... sorta right." When I stretch I'm reminded of the existence of my injury with an unpleasant sting.  
"Well, since you're well-rested now, do you want to get a coffee together?" The time is now about half twelve. If I keep my suit and camera in my backpack, I can get Jameson's pictures after the date.  
"Yeah, sure, that sounds nice."

After about an hour or two, Olivia and I have met up and wandered around the museum of Natural History together, talking about our interests and the like, it almost felt like we were in the Night at the Museum movie. I learnt that Olivia can't stand children and strongly dislikes coconut, and I told her that I got picked on in high school by the same person I kicked in the stomach. And that I used to deliver pizzas for a while until I was fired for being late by like four minutes. We sit on a bench in central park, away from everyone else, to have a moment or two to ourselves.  
"You know, I've always wanted to visit the natural history museum in London."  
"Great Victorian architecture there, good photo opportunities."  
"Do you _always_ talk about photography when you're out of work and class?" The playful tone from Olivia causes me to respond appropriately to her tease.  
"Oh, so your hour-long science lecture is out of the picture? You can talk. Literally." We both laugh. It's refreshing to talk to someone other than my friends or Ben.  
"Let's not forget the comments you made along the way, like 'that skeleton is nowhere near as dusty as some of my professors'." _That one wasn't meant to be heard, I can't believe I said that out loud._  
"Ah, you actually heard that one?" I laugh, shaking my head. "All jokes aside, those were some pretty cool science facts you shared. I knew that stomach acid was strong, but strong enough to dissolve stainless steel? Jeez."  
"I'm not one to normally brag, but I'm pretty good at remembering things." Olivia smiles, and I smile back, except it's unwittingly, and I realise that the butterflies I had from last night have not gone away.  
"Could I ask about last night, then?"  
"You don't need to ask to talk about things, Petra, it's okay. I'm not your superior." I feel myself blush a little bit.  
"Uh, I just wanted to confirm that we have feelings for each other, right? And... we're dating?" An awkward laugh escapes my mouth.  
"I can confirm that, yes. Are you worried about anything, are you okay?" Soft eyes and a calm voice makes me tempted to tell her about Agar cornering me yesterday, but I decide against it.  
"I'm okay, it's all good. I'm just glad that we're dating." This side to Olivia is so different to her work side, but that's normal because as humans, we're all complex beings. Man, relationships are hard to figure out.  
"So am I." I notice that Olivia and I have been holding hands for a while, and I don't pull away, something I would normally do out of anxiety.  
  
"Is something annoying you?" She asks, pulling my attention away from our touching hands.   
"Where did that question come from? I thought we just covered that," I find myself getting defensive, and know I need to relax my tone. "I dunno. Maybe I'm just adjusting to the new exciting parts of my life. Finally going somewhere in life."  
"Are you sure that's it? I want you to know that you can absolutely trust me." Both of my hands are now in Olivia's, and her already softened gaze is making me want to tell the truth about Agar. I just need to keep the words 'Spider-Woman' out of my vocabulary otherwise I don't know what will happen in this situation.  
"Yeah, it must be, right? That's the most logical answer." I shrug and lean forwards, facing the park. "Jameson is also breathing down my neck right now, so there's always that. I'll get things sorted, I always do."  
"As long as you're okay." I feel a hand gently on my shoulder.  
"I'm okay. Are you okay?" A smile and a faint nod from Olivia tells me that we're both 'okay'.  
Just as I go to check my watch, Olivia's phone rings, and I catch a glimpse of someone watching us from afar. When I look at him, he inconspicuously turns, and attempts to blend in with the other people in the park. I lose sight of him just as Olivia hangs up. Shit.   
"I'm afraid we're going to have to cut this date short. Something's come up at work." The soft and sweet tone Olivia had not seconds ago has faded, her formal and serious tone has returned, accompanied by a stern sigh.  
"That's alright. I've had a nice time today, we should see a movie together or something next time?" I put my bag back on.   
"Deal. I know a really nice place in Brooklyn." Her soft smile returns for a second.  
"Need any help?"   
"No, this will be solved in a second. Thank you for offering, though, I'll see you on Monday." After she fixes her glasses, Olivia and I hug, and I realise that she's a little bit taller than me.  
"Stay safe!" I stand by the bench and watch as Olivia walks away. She turns around to wave goodbye and leaves. I need to get Jameson's pictures, and figure out what exactly came up at Alchemax.   
  
Nearby there's a rooftop that I know will be safe for me to leave my things, so I head up the exterior stairwell of the building after I make sure I wasn't followed out of the park. _Who was that guy that was watching us?_ I consciously get changed within the building, just behind the doors to the rooftop, I've done this before and I know that nobody's ever here so I'm normally okay. I hide my bag where it won't be taken if anyone does come up and reload my shooters. Now I need to take this camera to Oscorp, I have to make sure I don't break it along the way. Luckily, Norma's ugly office isn't too far from here, so I'll try and get the pictures as I swing by the hideous glass shard. Jumping off buildings will never get old, but kissing Olivia is a pretty close contender when it comes to the exhilaration it brings. Although I've managed to get the camera as secure as possible, I keep a hold of it with one hand, so swinging around the city will be a bit harder than usual now. As I approach the Oscorp building, I get the feeling that Norma will be at Alchemax, and somehow this 'something' will involve her. Olivia's unimpressed response to the call indicates that it isn't anything minor, otherwise she would let her team get on with it. So now I have to get to Alchemax, which will take longer than expected. Great. I make a U-turn and decide that I'll hitch a ride on top of the bus to Alchemax, because I don't really feel like running, walking, or swinging the whole way there. In that case, I might as well take my bag and keep the camera in it for extra caution. Now back at the rooftop, I grab my bag and make it towards the bus station.  
  
I hid on the station's roof as I waited for a Hudson bus to depart, and stealthily made it onto a bus, where I am now sitting on. Silencing my phone just in case I need to sneak into the building, I relax on the bus roof because this journey will take a while. After scrolling through every social media platform I have about three hundred times, the bus is approaching the forest that surrounds the Alchemax building. Now is the time to get off so I can safely get to the lab, so I latch onto a nearby tree and swing off the roof. I make it to a short clearing behind some jagged rocks, this is where my bag will be hidden for today, I leave it in between some shrubs and take off in the trees. In and out, Petra, in and out. Getting closer to the main building, something is immediately off. There are several police officers and some Oscorp branded cars, as well as Norma herself. Yes, this will make great coverage! Jameson will think this is totally worth the wait. I get into a decent position and snap some pictures. With that out of the way, I can now investigate what has actually happened. I can't see Olivia or her bike, but I can see Agar and Needles, who are stood outside the building with their arms folded. Was there a fire or something? No, they're very careful in the labs, and there'd be a fire truck here if that were the case. If I'm going to delve deeper into this mystery, I should put my camera in my bag.  
  
I return to the same spot I was in after carefully putting the camera back. Around the same time of me finding a good spot behind a tree, Olivia arrives with her bike. Agar has disappeared inside and Needles is talking to a police chief, and several officers are searching around the building. Suddenly, a soft thud is heard behind me, and I jump, thinking that someone has thrown an explosive. When I turn, I see a small glass vial on the floor, with nobody to be seen behind me. I quickly realise that this is the glass vial that was in Olivia's office, with the same red liquid within it. The label reads 'SW - 001', and it's apparent that this is my blood sample, indefinitely taken from when Olivia and I had that fight where I got cut. _This_ is what was stolen? I can see why everyone's on edge, since this is what Norma wants, if she intends to replicate my powers.   
"Hey, who's that in the woods?" A man's voice shouts, footsteps quickly following his voice towards me. How did they see me?  
"Spider-Woman, with the sample!" Norma responds, and immediately after her comment, bullets of some sort can be heard hitting the trees around me. I need to get to my bag and leave. I jump between the trees, avoiding the bullets, and pick up my bag with my shooters, deciding that I've had enough action for one day and now I need to get away as quickly and efficiently as I can. The faster I swing and the more I weave in and out of the trees, the more bullets are fired, their desperation obvious in the scattered firing of their guns. Who stole this sample, why did they give it to me, and who was that man in the park? I need to know the answers to these questions, but escaping this mess is the main priority right now. I've cleared a good distance but I know they won't give up, so I change direction and head away from where I would usually go. What a fun Saturday it's been so far.  
  



End file.
